Kindergarten in Hogwarts
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Was wäre wenn Dumbledore in Hogwarts einen Kindergarten einrichtet? Draco, Harry, Ron und er ganze Rest stellen als Vierjährige ganz schön viel Unsinn an und bringen ihren Kindergärtner, Snape, regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung. Viel Spaß!
1. Von Künstlern und Balausen

Hallo Leute!

Ja das ist eine etwas merkwürdige Idee ich geb's ja zu. Also Dumbledore richtete in Hogwarts einen Kindergarten ein, daher treffen sich unsere ganzen HP-Charakter schon in der Krabbelgruppe ^^  
>Wenn ihr gleich den ersten Satz lest, NEIN, es ist kein Komplette Parodie. Na gut vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig. Aber Draco ist noch nicht alt genug um zu 100% arrogant zu sein, und Harry ist auch nicht der verschüchterte Junge da er ja von Anfang an mit Freuden aufwächst. Also seit gewarnt: OC- Alarm ;)<p>

Die ersten drei Kapitel waren ursprünglich mal eins, aber ich dachte das ist zu viel Text auf einmal, daher bekommt ihrs jetzt in lesegerechten Häppchen serviert. Vorrausgesetzt natürlich irgendjemand da draußen interessiert sich für diese verrückte ff.

Bevor es los geht: Noch mal ganz großes Dankeschön an meinen Beta: MidnightPrincess!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

****

**Von Künstlern und Balausen**

„Warum nur immer ich?", fragte sich Harry Potter sauer. Es gab so viele Menschen, warum musste denn gerade ihm so viel Leid wiederfahren? Nicht nur, dass er bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten leben musste, mit dieser unansehnlichen Narbe gestraft war, nein, jetzt musste auch noch dieser dumme Stift versagen!

Warum hörten Filtzsitifte immer dann auf, wenn man fast fertig war? Verzweifelt schmiss er das braune Ding in die Ecke. Wie sollte er denn jetzt, bitte schön, sein Pony fertig ausmalen?

„He Potter!", fauchte ein blonder Junge, der gerade noch mit seinen Bauklötzern gespielt hatte und sich jetzt seinen schmerzenden Arm rieb. „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?", zischte der Junge und schmiss ihm aus Rache einen seiner Bauklötze an den Kopf.

Schnell griffen die kleinen Händchen nach dem viereckigen Stein. „Haha! Ich habe ihn gefangen!", rief ihm der vierjährige Potter zu und streckte Draco Malfoy die Zunge raus. Dieser wirkte zutiefst beleidigt und stampfte wütend auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Mach nur weiter so, du Angeber. Vielleicht drehen sie dann irgendwann mal ein Film über dich!", höhnte der Blonde.

„Bäh, in dem bin ich dann der Held und du spielst den Bösen!", träumte Potter und sah sich schon auf einem roten Teppich lang spazieren. Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine zwei Gorillas heute?", wollte Harry nun wissen und sah sich suchend in der Spielecke um. Draco verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Crabbe und Goyel sind krank!", schnaubte er beleidigt, als hätten sie dadurch Hochverrat begangen. „Die beiden haben sich gestern bei mir am Eis überfressen und jetzt liegen sie mit Bauchweh zu Hause. Sie sind doch selbst schuld. Nur weil ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass sie das alles essen sollen, bin ich doch nicht automatisch dafür verantwortlich, oder?", rechtfertigte sich der Junge trotzig.

Harry hatte ihm gar nicht weiter zugehört, sondern kramte jetzt in der großen Stiftebox nach einem anderen braunen Filzstift. Doch Draco mochte es gar nicht ignorierte zu werden. Wütend beugte er sich nach vorne, um zu sehen, was der Schwarzhaarige da eigentlich machte. „Das ist ja ein hässlicher Hund!", lachte Draco und zog Harrys Zeichnung näher zu sich.

„Das ist ein Pony, du Banause!", fuhr Harry ihn arrogant an.  
>„Ich bin keine Balause!", wies Draco wütend von sich. Er wusste zwar nicht, was das war, aber es klang nach einer Beleidigung.<br>„Es heißt Banause du Vollpfosten!", wies ihn Harry besserwisserisch zurecht.  
>„Dein Elch ist trotzdem hässlich", konterte Draco sauer.<br>„Kannst du dir nicht mal Tiernamen merken? Das ist ein Pony!", schrie Harry jetzt zornig.

Das war zu viel für Draco. Er war ein Malfoy! Und Malfoys ließen nicht so mit sich reden. Wut entbrannt schnappte er sich einen Stift und malte damit auf Potters Kunstwerk. „So, jetzt hast du ein Einhorn", verkündete Draco und grinste fies. Empört starrte Harry auf den unästhetischen Strich an dem Pferdekopf.

„Na warte!" meinte Harry, schnappte sich einen Stift und malte Draco quer über das Gesicht. „Bäh, jetzt bist du auch ein Einhorn", schrie der Schwarzhaarige belustigt.

Draco schnappte sich so viele Stifte wie möglich und begann damit Harry vollzukritzeln. Während Harry es ihm gleich tat und den Blonden ebenfalls vollmalte.

„Stop! Sofort aufhören!", fuhr die beide eine strenge Stimme an. Erschrocken hielten sie inne und drehten sich zu dem schwarzgekleideten Mann um. Schnell versteckten beide die Stifte hinter ihrem Rücken und grinsten ihren Kindergärtner unschuldig an. Als sie merkten, dass sein Blick streng blieb, fing Draco an zu weinen. „Der da hat angefangen!" heulte Draco und zeigte anklagend auf Harry. „Aber Draco hat mein Bild kaputt gemacht", beschwerte sich nun der andere und deute todunglücklich auf sein bekrakeltes Blatt.

„Nein, Severus, mach jetzt nichts unüberlegtes. Zähle bis zehn. Es sind nur Kinder..", redete sich Snape selbst gut zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Onkel Sev?" , fragte Draco und blickte seinen Paten besorgt an. Dieser erwachte und sah streng auf den Blonden runter: „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du mich hier mit Professor Snape anreden sollst?"  
>„Keine Ahnung. So weit kann ich noch nicht zählen", erklärte der junge Malfoy arglos.<br>„Ich kann schon bis zehn zählten", platze Harry stolz dazwischen.  
>„Mit diesem Können sind sie nicht allein auf der Welt, Mr. Potter.", blaffte ihm Snape spöttisch an.<br>„Sie dürfen mich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen, Sir, ich bin erst vier", erklärte ihm Harry gönnerhaft.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, aber.." „Guten Tag Jungs", unterbrach ihn auf einmal ein langbärtiger Mann, der plötzlich neben Snape aufgetaucht war.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, wart ihr heute schon sehr kreativ", meinte Dumbledore und blickte die beiden beschmierten Jungs augenzwinkernd an.

„Natürlich Albus. Unterstützen sie nur noch dieses unakzeptable Verhalten", bekräftigte  
>ihn Snape voller Ironie.<p>

„Ach Severus, die Kinder müssen sich doch austoben", meinte der Direktor vollkommen gelassen. Die beiden Jungs nickten zustimmend und sahen ihre wütende Aufsicht feixend an.

„Aber.. das ist doch..", stammelte Snape ungläubig. „Geht euch waschen!", fauchte er dann plötzlich die zwei Kinder an. Erschrocken zuckten diese zusammen und ergriffen dann schnell die Flucht in das Bad.

„Ach, sind sie nicht drollig", schwärmte Dumbledore belustigt.

Snape atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er mit ruhiger, höflicher Stimme sagte: „Wissen sie Dumbledore, sie hatten schon viele brillante Ideen." Doch dann änderte sich seine Mimik und er schrie zornig: „ABER DAS HIER WAR EINE VON DER GANZ DÄMLICHEN SORTE!"

Schnaubend sah er zu dem Älteren auf, der mal wieder vollkommen gelassen blieb. „Ach Severus", meinte er und schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie machen sich doch hervorragend als Kindergärtner", lobte ihn Albus, um ihn wieder gnädig zu stimmen.  
>Leider funktionierte das nicht.<p>

„Diese ganze Wir-richten-in-Hogwarts-einen-Kindergarten-ein-Idee ist absolut –"  
>„Vorsicht Severus, hier sind Kinder!", warf Dumbledore warnend ein.<br>Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Genau das ist ja mein Problem! Überall sind kleine, sabbernde, nervige Kinder, die nur eins Können: Chaos anrichten!" beschwerte er sich aufgebracht.

„Ach Severus, natürlich ist die Idee großartig! Wir holen die ganzen zukünftigen Hogwartschüler schon eher zu uns. So können sie sich aneinander gewöhnen, Freundschaften aufbauen und vorurteilsfrei zusammen aufwachsen. Sagen sie mir nicht, dass das nicht genial ist!"

„Gut dann behalt ich's für mich", murrte Snape beleidigt vor sich hin.

Im Bad bespritzten sich Draco und Harry gerade mit Seifenschaum. „Guck mal, ich bin Dumbledore!", meinte Draco und schmierte sich eine riesige Portion Schaum ans Kinn.  
>Harry kicherte und verpasste sich selbst eine neue Frisur. Das sie dabei das halbe Bad überfluteten, schien ihnen gänzlich egal.<p>

Sauber, aber dafür klitschnass, schlidderten die beiden lachend über den schaumigen Fliesenboden. Sie vielen mehrmals hin, bis sie endlich aus dem Bad kamen.

Auf einmal stand ein Mädchen mit braunen buschigen Haar vor ihnen. „Guten Morgen, Harry" grüßte sie freundlich, bevor sie kurz ihren Kopf drehte. „Malfoy", sagte sie knapp und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Freund zu. „Schau mal Harry, ich habe ein neues Buch! Bruchrechnen für Fortgeschrittene", verkündete sie stolz und präsentierte einen ziemlich dicken Wälzer.

„Mum sagt, wenn ich so weiter mache, kann ich mich in ein paar Jahren schon mit Algebra beschäftigen", fügte sie aufgeregt hinzu.

„Ist das so was wie Alligatoren?" fragte Draco leicht irritiert.  
>„Sag mal, das mit den Tieren kriegst du einfach nicht gebacken oder?", wurde er von Harry angeblufft.<br>„Nein Malfoy, Algebra hat nichts mit Aligatoren zu tun, sondern mit Mathematik", klärte ihn Hermine wissend auf.  
>„Du bist ja blöd. Wir brauchen doch in Hogwarts gar kein Mathe", warf Draco besserwisserisch ein.<p>

„Ich interessiere mich halt für meine Allgemeinbildung" ,erklärte Hermine selbstgefällig, reckte ihr Kinn raus und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes mit ihrem Buch davon, um es in irgendeiner ruhigen Ecke zu verschlingen.

„Deine Freundin ist echt komisch", meinte Draco und blickte der Brünetten hinterher.  
>„Wenigstens kann sie schon lesen", verteidigte Harry sie sofort.<br>„Das ist doch leicht. Kannst du etwa noch nicht lesen?", fragte Draco arrogant.  
>„Na klar.", log Harry schnell um nicht blöd dazustehen, doch war er ziemlich erleichtert, als auf einmal Mrs. Weasly in der Tür stand.<p>

„Ron!" schrie Harry freudig und wartete auf seinen besten Freund.

„Ich will das ihr euch benehmt, ja? Keine dummen Streiche und ihr hört auf das, was euch der Professor sagt", wies Molly ihre Zwillinge an.

„Ja Mum", versicherte George genervt.  
>„Können wir dann gehen? Bitte!" quengelte Fred und sah sehnsüchtigst zu den kleinen Spielzeugautos herüber.<p>

„Also schön. Ich hol euch heute Nachmittag wieder ab." Sagte Mrs. Weasly. Die Beiden rothaarigen Jungs sausten, kaum, dass diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, zu ihrem Freund Lee, der die Zwillinge bereits vorfreudig erwartete.

Dann wandte sich die Frau an ihren jüngsten Sohn, der sich bislang noch hinter ihr versteckt hatte und sich immer noch an ihr Bein klammerte. „Ach Ronald, das hatten wir doch gestern schon. Ich komm dich doch heute Nachmittag schon wieder abbholen", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

Der vierjährige Junge lugte immer noch nicht komplett überzeugt in den Raum. Eigentlich würde er am liebsten wieder mit seiner Mutter nach Hause fahren. „Guck doch mal, ist das da hinten nicht dein kleiner Freund? Der wartet bestimmt schon auf dich", sagte Molly glücklich und deutete auf Harry, der den beiden zuwinkte. „Na los Schatz, ihr werdet hier ganz sicher viel Spaß haben!", versprach die Frau und sah zu, wie ihr Sohn sich noch mal mit großen Augen zu ihr umdrehte, bevor es schließlich aufga und loslief, um seineb Freund zu begrüßen. Kaum war er da, hatte er sich auch schon mit ihm in ein Gespräch vertieft. Glücklich seufzte sie auf, na das ging doch heute fast reibungslos über die Bühn , überlegte sie und machte sich zurück in den Fuchsbau.

„Hi Ron", begrüßte Harry seinen Freund. „du bist heute aber spät!", stellte er fest.

Normalerweise kam Ron immer schon kurz nach dem Frühstück, doch jetzt gab es schon fast wieder Mittagessen.  
>Harry war immer einer der ersten, der hier war. Für die Kinder, die nicht von ihren Eltern hierher gebracht wurden, gab es einen speziellen, fliegenden Schulbus. Tante Petunia brachte ihn immer schon früh um sechs an die Bushaltestelle und wartet etwas abseits, bis ihr Neffe in den grüngelben Bus eingestiegen war.<p>

Keine großen Abschiedszenen. Petunia war froh, wenn sie von niemanden in der Nähe des skurrilen Vorbewegungsmittels gesehen wurde, welches sich dann auf einmal in Luft auflöste.  
>Und Harry freute sich jeden morgen darauf, zu seinen Freunden zu kommen.<p>

„Fred hat heute Morgen einen seiner Scherzartikel ausprobiert, die Bill ihm aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hat. Das Päckchen kam gestern Abend an, erst wollte es Mum den beiden ja gar nicht geben, weil sie schon geahnt hat, wie das Ganze endet...", plapperte Ron fröhlich drauf los.

„Was war denn nun drin?", fiel ihm Draco genervt ins Wort.

„Was macht der eigentlich bei uns?", fragte Ron an Harry gewannt.  
>„Seine Freunde sind krank", berichtete Harry schulterzuckend. „Jetzt sag schon, was war drin!", wollte jetzt auch Harry endlich wissen.<p>

„Das sah aus, wie so eine Hupe mit Beinen", erklärte Ron aufgeregt. „Wenn man es aufzieht, rennt es los und verbreitet einen höllischen Lärm! Fred hat es heute früh in Percys Zimmer getan um ihn aufzuwecken, danach ist das Ding durch das ganze Haus gesaust und Mum hinterher. Sie würde dem Teil bestimmt jetzt noch hinterher jagen, wenn es nicht zufällig irgendwann über den Herd gesaust wäre. Die Platte waren noch heiß und die Tröte hat sich ganz schön verbrannt, glaub ich. Zumindest hat sie auf einmal ganz schmerzlich gequiekt und wild rumgetanzt, bis sie auf den Bode gefallen ist und einfach nur noch leise trötend da lag. Mum war ganz schön sauer!" endete Ron und in seinen Augen war ein schadenfreudiges Funkeln zu sehen.

„Mum hat es dann auf jeden Fall erst mal konfe .. konvit- "

„Konfisziert?" half Draco ihm ungeduldig auf die Sprünge.  
>„Genau! Danach wollte sie den Rest der Sachen auch noch ko.. beschlagnahmen. Aber-" sagte er und hielt grinsend den Zeigefinger hoch. „Sie hat sie nicht gefunden. Fred und George hatten sie alle versteckt. Und dann hat Mum auf einmal gesehen wie spät es war und hat uns schnell hier her gebracht!" Ron war anscheinend ziemlich stolz auf seinen aufregenden Vormittag.<p>

„Wisst ihr, ich.. ARGHHH!" Ron hatte wild aufgekreischt und rannte jetzt wie wild um den großen Tisch.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Na was hat er denn unser kleiner Ronny? ;D

Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein erstes Kapitel! Ich bin gespannt wie euch meine Idee gefällt '_' Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung. *selbsgebackene schokokekse hinstell* ^^

Dann gehts bestimmt auch ganz schnell weiter ]:) *engelslächeln* xDD

Ok also bis zum nächsten mal, eure  
>SweetyTweety 33<p> 


	2. Lügner haben  viel Phantasie

Hallo! Wollte mich für die lieben 3 Reviews bedanken!

**Jasmine **schön das du mir ein review verfasst hast und keine Sorge snape wird bei mir noch oft vorkommen ^^ auch wenn er in der ff oft den Kürzeren zieht ;D

**Bad Hermione **auch dir danke für dein Review! *grummel* war das sooo offensichtlich mit Ron ? ;DD,

** routerf **vielen dan für dein kommi *-* ja beschuert (im positiven sinne) beschriebt das ganze hir denk ich ganz gut D Danke das dir mein Dumbeldour gefällt ich dachte schon ich bekomm morddruhungen weil ich ihn ein wenig ooc dargestllt hab (die zitronenbonbons werden noch kommen! ^^)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es weiter hin und würde mich natürlich wieder über reviews freuen ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>2. Lügner haben .. viel Phantasie<strong>

„Wisst ihr, ich.. ARGHHH!" Ron hatte wild aufgekreischt und rannte jetzt wie wild um den großen Tisch. Hinter ihm lachten Fred und George. In den Händen hielten sie eine faustgroße Spinne die an einem Stock baumelte.

„Das ist nicht witzig", klagte Ron seine Zwillingsbrüder vorwurfsvoll an, als er merkte, dass es nur eine Attrappe war, die ihn gerade fast zu Tode erschreckt hätte.

„Oh, hat der arme kleine Ronny etwa Angst vor einer kleinen Gummispinne?", höhnte Fred und ließ das Ding demonstrativ auf und abbaumeln. „Mum, hat gesagt ihr dürft die Scherzartikel nicht mehr verwenden!", erinnerte er sie großspurig. Seine zwei Jahre ältern Brüder schauten ihn unvermittelt an. „Dann verpetz uns doch", meinte Fred provokant. „Wenn du dich traust", ergänzte George mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Ron schwieg und funkelte die Beiden nur böse an. So groß die Verlockung auch war, die beiden bei seiner Mum anzuschwärzen, umso mehr fürchtete er sich auch vor der Rache der Zwillinge.

„Habt ihr das auch von Bill?", fragte Harry und tippte neugierig die zappelnde Spinne an. „Ja," antwortete Fred stolz. „Wir haben noch mehr von solchem Zeugs, aber das mussten wir alles verstecken, da Mum es uns sonst abgeknöpft hätte", erklärte George und zog eine Schnute.

„Mum wird euer Versteck schon noch finden!", prophezeite ihnen Ron, der sich jetzt wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Nein, sie sind ja im Schu..auuuu.." George trat seinem Bruder kräftig auf den Fuß, erst dann bemerkte sein Zwilling, dass er sich verplappert hatte, doch es war schon zu spät.

„Schu.. Schund, Schuft, Schutt, Schutz.. IM SCHUHSCHRANK!", stieß Ron triumphierend aus.

Fred machte ein ertapptes Gesicht. „Jetzt hat er uns, Fred." „Unser Bruder ist einfach zu schlau für uns", meinte dieser niedergeschlagen.

Während sich Ron noch im Glanze seines Erfolges sonnte, trabten die Zwillinge gespielt traurig ab und zwinkerten Harry im Vorbeigehen zu. Sobald sie aus der Sichtweite waren, kicherten sie los. Sie sahen ihre Mum schon den ganzen gigantischen Schuhschrank der neunköpfigen Familie ausräumen, während ihre Schätze sicher im Schuppen versteckt waren. Ja, sie würden ihrem Bruder schon noch abgewöhnen sie immer zu verpetzten, nahmen sie sich grinsend vor und spielten wieder mit Lee Jordan Autorennen.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron plötzlich und sah sich suchend im Raum um. „Ach, die hat sich sicher wieder irgendwo versteckt und schmökert in ihrem neuen Buch", meinte Harry und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ist es nicht komisch, dass sie ihren Kopf immer hinter irgendwelchen Büchern versteckt?", flüsterte Ron, als hätte er Angst, dass man sie belauscht. „Ja, wer kann in ihrem Alter schon lesen?", musste Harry seinem Freund beipflichten.

„Ich dachte du?", meldete sich jetzt auch Draco verblüfft zu Wort.  
>„Häh?" die beiden Jungs schauten ihn irritiert an.<br>„Na, du hast doch vorhin behauptete auch lesen zu könne.", erinnerte Draco er den Schwarzhaarigen.  
>„He Harry, das wusste ich ja gar nicht", sagte Ron und klopfte seinem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter. Harry schaute indes ziemlich betreten auf den bunten Teppich und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.<p>

„Ja, Harry, willst du uns nicht mal was vorlesen?", fragte Darco und grinste hämisch. Er hatte irgendwie den Verdacht geschöpft, dass Harry flunkerte. Ron nickte sofort begeistert. Und Draco flitzte auch schon prompt zum Bücherschrank, um ihm eine Minute später ein lila Buch in die Hand zu drücken. Vorne drauf war eine graue Ziege, die über eine Bergwiese hüpfte und Gras verspeiste. Es war ein magisches Buch, was man daran erkannte, dass sich die Figuren auf dem Einband bewegten.

„Kommt mal alle her! Harry liest uns was vor!" rief Ron in den Raum. In wenigen Minuten hatte sich eine Traube Kinder um sie gebildet. In dem Moment hätte Harry seinen besten Freund ohrfeigen können und sich gleich mit, wenn er schon mal dabei war. Aber vor allen Dingen Draco, der ihn so wissend und schadenfroh angrinste, während er selbst merkte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Lies du doch, Draco. Du hast doch behauptet, du kannst auch lesen!", startete Harry ein Rettungsmanöver und wollte ihm das Buch in die Hand drücken. Doch der Blonde schaute ihn genauso an, wie er sich fühlte und da begriff Harry, dass er ebenfalls gelogen hatte. Sie konnten beide nicht lesen, aber eine ganze Truppe von Kindern wartete nun gespannt auf eine Geschichte.

„Wir müssen uns erst Warmlesen!" meinte Draco plötzlich, klappte das Buch auf und versteckte sich mit Harry dahinter. „Du kannst gar nicht lesen oder?", fragte Draco matt. „Nein und du?" wisperte Harry zurück. Traurig und niedergeschlagen schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt der Blonde nervös.

„Na los, jetzt fangt schon an!", verlangte Cormac McLaggen auf einmal. „Ja, gleich!", reif ihm Harry als Antwort. „Ich schätze dann müssen wir improvisieren", schlug Harry vor. „Hast du ne Idee?" wollte Draco begierig wissen. „Nein! Meinte Tante ließt mir eigentlich nie Geschichten vor, was ist mit dir?", doch bevor der Junge antworten konnte, behauptete Seamus: „Ich glaube die können gar nicht lesen! Kommt lasst uns gehen!" Man merkte ihm an, dass er eigentlich gar keine Lust hatte hier zu sein und sich nur wegen seines besten Freundes, Dean, mit her schleifen lassen hat.

Draco jedoch tauchte wütend hinter dem Buch wieder auf. „Natürlich können wir lesen!", verteidigte sich der Junge. „Bist du soweit?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich.

Zaghaftes Nicken und dann legten sie das Buch runter. „Also, wir lesen abwechselnd.", begann Draco und räusperte sich: „Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit, da gab es einen Berg und da lebte eine Ziege, sie hieß-" „Gundula", setzte Harry ein, "sie liebte es, über die bunten Bergweisen zu springen. Eines Tages besuchte sie ihre Freundin Ginny- "

„He, die heißt ja genauso wie Rons Schwester", bemerkte Dean.

„Ginny Giraffe", fuhr Draco fort und Harry klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Giraffen leben aber nicht auf Bergen!", warf Katie Bell ein.

„Sie hieß ja auch nur mit Nachnamen Giraffe. Du heißt ja auch Bell und bist keine Glocke" versuchte sich Harry zu retten. Zustimmendes Gemurmel und der Schwarzhaarige fuhr fort: „Also in Wirklichkeit war Ginny eine-" „Antilope" unterbrach ihn Draco erneut.

„Ich geb's auf", nuschelte sein Leidensgenosse deprimiert.

„Gundula wollte Ginny besuchen, doch sie war nicht da. Also ging sie zum Nordpol-"

"Wieso Nordpol? Wenn Ginny Giraffe eine Antilope ist, müsste Gundula sie dann nicht ihn Afrika suchen?", rief Hermine zweifelnd in den Raum.

"Wart doch einfach was passiert und stör nicht dauernd!", meinte Harry, doch er hoffte inständig, dass Draco eine Idee hatte, die ihm selbst nämlich ausblieb.

"Also, ging sie zum Nordpol. Dort wohnte auf dem höchsten und spitzesten Berg ein alter, weißbärtiger Mann namens-"

„Santa Claus?", riet Cormac trocken.

„Nein du Trottel. Albus Dumbledore!", verkündete der Blonde.

„Und was macht er da?", fragte Dean neugierig  
>„Ja Draco, was macht der da?", zischte Harry zynisch. Doch dann viel ihm ein das die Antwort ja eigentlich vor ihm im Buch stehen müsste. Also senkte der Junge den Kopf in das Buch und tat so als würde er weiter lesen:<p>

„Also Dumbledore lebte da oben, in einer großen Fabrik und stellte Kugelschreiber her. Blinkende Kugelschreiber! Gundula fragte ihn, ob er in letzter Zeit etwas von ihrer Freundin gehört hätte. Nachdenklich kaute Albus auf einem Kugelschreiber der nach, Säuredrops schmeckte, danach sah er in seine große Kristallkugel und erblickte-"

„Einen Piraten", fuhr Draco fort. „Der berüchtigte Freibeuter, Severus Snape, hatte die Antilope entführt, um von ihr das begehrte Schokoladenkuchenrezept zuerpressen. Sev war ein leidenschaftlicher Koch, aber leider schmeckte sein Kuchen immer nach alten Schuhen." (Der junge sprach aus Erfahrung)

„Dumbledore schickten seinen mutigsten Helden los, um sich der Sache anzunehmen: Harry Potter!", verkündete der Andere und reckte mutig seine Brust. Beleidigt kickte ihn Draco gegen sein Schienbein:

„Genau: Harry Potter, den Handlanger vom eigentlichen Helden Draco Malfoy!"

Harry schaute eingeschnappt, „las" aber weiter: „So ritten die Beiden auf Gundula zu dem berühmten und gefürchteten Piratenschiff: 'Quietscheente'. Da Draco aber viel zu blöd war sich festzuhalten, musste er hinter den anderem her rennen."

„Harry, ein arroganter, schlechtgekleideter Junge, kam mit seinem gutaussehenden Gegenstück an der 'Quietschente' an. Gundula wartete solange an einem nahegelegenem Cafe, da sie doch so leicht Seekrank wurde. Kaum hatten die beiden das Deck betreten, standen sie auch schon dem gefürchteten Kapitän gegenüber".

„Severus Snape. Er war wie immer übelgelaunt , sein fettiges Haar hing ihn über die Schultern und selbst der großer hässliche Hut konnte sie nicht verstecken. Ein schmieriges Grinsen entblößte eine vielzahl gelber Zähne und seine übergroße Hakennase passte sehr gut zu seiner Hakenhand" , zog Harry feixend über denn Mann her.

„Hinter ihm saß Ginny gefesselt auf einem Stuhl. Wie es aussah wollte er sie gerade mit seinem ekelhaften Erdnussbutterplätzchen füttern ums sie endlich zu einer Aussage zu zwingen."

„Harry zog seine Degen und stellte sich dem Feind mutig entgegen, während sich Draco nur gierig auf die Plätzchen stürzte. Oh nein, nicht der große Harr Potter, stöhnte Snape verzweifelt, doch es gab keine Entrinnen."

Draco machte ein würgendes Geräusch und fuhr fort: „Doch dann viel Harry auf, dass er ja nur sein Holzschwert mitgenommen hatte. Draco indes hatte sich die steinharten Plätzchen geschnappt, um damit den fiesen Piraten zu bombardieren. Unter lauten Stöhnen rannte der Schwarzhaarige davon"

„Doch als Draco die Munition ausging, musste ihm wieder der schlaue Harry helfen. Sie bewaffneten sich mit Pfannen und Kochlöffeln um den Schurken in die Flucht zu schlagen..."

Während Harry noch leidenschaftlich beschrieb, wie sie Severus fertig machten, wollte der echte Snape gerade dazwischen gehen. „Nicht Severus, es ist doch nur eine Geschichte." wurde er von Dumbledore zurückgehalten.

Wüte schnaufte der Schwarzhaarige auf. „Na klar! Sie werden ja auch nicht gerade von einem vierjährigen Terrorzwerg metaphorisch vermöbelt!", entgegnete er, hielt sich aber wiederwillig zurück.

Draco hatte währenddessen gerade wieder das Wort ergriffen: „Endlich hatten sie den Halunken auf die Planke getrieben. Nein, bitte nicht! Ich bin doch so wasserscheu, winselte der verängstigte Pirat und rutschte auf den Knien. Draco hatte in der Zwischenzeit Ginny befreit. Die war allerdings so wütend, dass sie aufgebracht auf den Schwarzhaarigen zurannte, um ihn mit einem gewaltigen Stoß ins Wasser zu schubsen."

„Snape saß seit diesem Tag einsam auf einer Insel fest, während Gundula, Ginny, Draco und Harry die erste seetüchtige Bäckerei eröffneten. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann backen sie noch heute!", endete Harry und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Tosender Applaus entfachte und die beiden Erzähler verneigten sich stolz. Langsam löste sich die Truppe auf. Alle waren sie begeistert von der phantasievollen Gesichte, nur Snape blies weiterhin Trübsal. Die letzte die blieb, war Hermine.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr beim Lesen nicht einmal ungeblättert hat", bemerkte sie und grinste die beide wissend an.

Die beiden Jungs wechselten ertappte Blicke. „Ich mein ja nur. Als ich nämlich die Geschichte zum letzten mal gelesen hatte, gab es da weder Kugelschreiber noch Piraten.", flötete Hermine fröhlich und lies die beiden dann einfach so stehen.

Plötzlich schlug Harry den Blonden auf den Arm. „Aua! Für was war das denn?", fragte der Junge empört.

„Mal ernsthaft. Ginny Giraffe die Antilope!"  
>„Na wenigstens habe ich mir was richtiges einfallen lassen, bei deiner Story wären sie uns ja sofort eingepennt. Ganz ehrlich eine Kugelschreiberfabrik", Draco gähnte betont laut und herzhaft.<p>

Während sich die beiden Streithähne noch weiterzankten, schrie auf einmal Snape aus Leibeskräften.

* * *

><p>Hihi ja wieder ein Cliffhänger wo jemand schreit. =D<br>Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und seit neugierig auf das nächste Kapitel?  
>Schreibt mir doch BITTE wieder eure Meinung!<p>

Dann geht es auch wieder ganz schnell weiter ;D

Bis dann und ganz liebe Grüße!

Tweetylein 3


	3. Draco und seine verrückten Tierideen

hallo ich wollte euch ganz ganz herzlich für die 9 reviews danken! 333333

RosA: danke für die zwei reviews, hat mich sehr gefreut und auch das ich dich überzeugen konnte. ja ich weiß am anfang klingt es etwas komisch und sehr nach parody, daher schön das du weitergelsen hast ^^

bad hermione: hahah diesmal hast dus nicht gewusst! ;D freu mich das ich dich auch mal überrachen kann! geht um was was harry und draco gemacht haben ..oh nein ich wills jetzt nicht fünf minuten vvorher doch noch verraten;) viel spaß beim lesen ^^ und dir auch wiedermal danke für dein review!

Jasmin: dir natürlich auch ganz ganz großes dankeschön weil du mir mal wieder so ein schönes review geschrieben hast! Freut mich wirklich das dir die ff sogut gefällt und ich hoffe das nächste cap gefällt dir auch weider ! wünsch dir ganz viel spaß!

routerd: dir auch danke dür dein lob! freut mich natürlich wenn ich dich zum lachen gebracht der rechtschreibung.. das habe ich auch schon gehröt aber ich hab selbst schon 2mal drüber gelsen und nen beta arangiert ._. hoffe man kanns trd. lesen ^_^ dir auch ganz viel spaß im nächtsen cap!

Danke an euch 4 ! Ich hoffe ich les mal wieder was von euch ;D

Auch wenn das nächste Kapitel ein wenig kürzer ist als die vorherigen.  
>Der grund dafür ist, das diese drei kapitel mal ein OS waren und das ist jetzt der SChluss<p>

Das ganze hieß mal: Draco und seine verrückten tiereidden.  
>Wenn ihr das ende lest, werdet ihr wissen warum ;D<br>Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diser Teil und bitte schreibt mir doch wieder wie ihr es findet!

Viel Spaß! ^^

* * *

><p>Draco und seine verrückten Tierideen<p>

Alles drehte sich plötzlich, der Boden kam immer näher und dann –Wusch- prallte Snape auch schon auf den Boden des Badezimmers.  
>„OUR!", stöhnte er schmerzlich und wollte sich aufrichten, wobei er aber gleich erneut aufschlug. Was war denn hier los, fragte er sich und musterte den Boden. Glitschig, seifig und vor allen Dingen, rutschig. „Na wartet.", dachte sich Snape und schlitterte ganz vorsichtig aus dem Raum.<p>

Draußen richtete er sich wieder auf und brüllte, so laut, dass man es sicher in ganz Großbritannien hören konnte: „Wer hat das Badezimmer so überflutet?"  
>Schuldbewusst zuckten Draco und Harry zusammen. Alle schüttelten unwissend die Köpfe, nur die beiden Jungen versuchten sich so klein wie möglich u machen.<br>„Oh man, wer auch immer das war, ich will nicht in seiner Haut stecken", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd zu Harry. Erst danach sah er wie sein Freund stocksteif dastand, die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du warst es?", folgerte der Rotschopf erstaunt.

In dem Moment war Severus zu ihnen rübergerauscht. „Potter. Malfoy. Habe ich sie beide nicht vorhin zum Waschen geschickt?", erinnerte sich der Mann und zählte eins und eins zusammen. „Ihr habt das Bad so hinterlassen, nicht war?", schlussfolgerte der Mann. Draco und Harry nuschelten etwas Unverständliches, während sie betreten mit dem Füßen auf den Boden rumscharrten.

„Es hätte sich jemand ernsthafte verletzten können! Was ja auch passiert ist. Sie beide werden jetzt das Bad sauber wischen", ordnete der Professor streng an. „Aber.." wollte Draco protestieren, doch der strenge Blick seines Paten ließ ihn verstummen.

„Können sie nicht einfach zaubern?", entfuhr es Ron unwillkürlich, „Sir?", fügte er schnell hinzu und wirkte ziemlich hilflos als er kläglich nach oben blinzelte.

„Wissen sie, Mr. Weasly, wenn mal jemand an ihrer Meinung interessiert sein sollte, wird er sich schon melden. Bis dahin halten sie ihre Kommentare bitte für sich!", stauchte er Ron zusammen, der nur trocken schluckte.

„Los!", kommandierte Snape und deutete aufs Bad. Missmutig und mit hängenden Köpfen trabten die zwei Schuldigen in die vorgegebene Richtung.

Snape zauberte ihnen zwei Lappen und einen Eimer hervor. Draco und Harry sahen sich an. Der Blonde hatte keinen Plan, was er damit machen sollte. Zu Haus musste er nie putzen! Das war was für Hauselfen und selbst die benutzten Magie. Harry jedoch hatte da mehr Hintergrundwissen. Er sah Petunia regelmäßig wischen, also versuchte er die schrubbenden Bewegungen von ihr nachzumachen. Da Snape nichts einwendete, machte er weiter und Draco stimmte mit ein.

„Bei der nächsten Geschichte lassen wir ihn ertrinken!", brummte Draco während er seine stinkenden Hände betrachtete. „Haben sie etwas gesagt, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Snape gereizt. „Ihr Schuhe sehen ganz toll aus!", schmeichelte Draco und putzte hastig um die alten Trete drum rum.

Auf einmal waren da zwei neue Schuhe. „Oh, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich und blickte auf die zwei Putzteufel runter. „Wir müssen hier wischen, Sir", erklärte Harry murrend und deutet auf den Boden.

„Wirklich? Und warum?" forschte Albus nach.  
>Dieses mal war Snape schneller und antwortete: „ Weil sie das gesamte Bad überschwemmt<br>haben. Ich selbst bin zweimal ausgerutscht. Wer weiß was noch alles hätte passieren können."

„Können sie nicht zaubern?", warf Dumbledore ein und mit einem Schlenker seinen Stabes, war der Boden wieder trocken. „Sie haben sich doch mit diesem Weasly verschworen" nuschelte Snape düster.

„Danke, Sir!", meinte Harry und blickte den älteren Mann begeistert an. Snape sah aus als wolle er wieder die Erziehungsmethoden seines Vorgesetzten kritisieren, doch dieses mal war Dumbledore schneller. „Severus, das sind Kinder. Kinder spielen nun mal mit Wasser, das können weder sie, noch ich verhindern."

„Aber sie müssen doch lernen, dass sie nicht alles nass machen können und dann einfach abhauen", wiedersprach Snape.  
>„Severus, wir sind eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und keine Putzakademie. Sie sollten die Kleinen im Auge behalten und ihnen keinen Putzfimmel antrainieren", meinte der Mann belustigt. Snape schaute aber gar nicht froh über diesen Rüffel. Jetzt wurde er auch noch dafür verantwortlich gemacht! Er konnte doch keine Zweiduzend kleine Monster, auf einmal im Auge behalten. Alleine für die Wasly-Zwillinge brauchte man seine ganze Konzentration!<p>

„Dürfen wir dann gehen, Sir?", fragte Harry vorsichtig in die Runde.  
>„Aber natürlich Jungs. Haut ab", bestätigte Albus großherzig und zeigte auf die Tür. Draco sah Snape an, der immer noch mit seiner Contenance zu ringen schien. Dann knurrte er etwas unverständliches und sein Kopf zuckte kaum merklich auf den Ausgang. Sofort verschwanden die beiden aus der Tür.<p>

„Dumbledore hat uns gerettet!", berichtet Harry seinen zwei Freunden, die ihn fragend ansahen. „Snape war gar nicht begeistert als er uns wieder gehen lassen musste!", fügte er noch mit einem breitem Grinsen hinzu.

„Professor Snape, hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Es hätte wirklich jemand hinfallen können, was zu einer Gehirnerschütterung hätte führen können oder gar zu einem Knochenbruch..", klärte sie Hermine neunmalklug auf.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht weiß machen, das euch DAS nicht auch regelmäßig auf die Nerven geht", meinte Draco an Harry und Ron gewannt. Beide Jungs schauten hilflos zwischen dem Blonden und der Brünetten hin und her. „Manchmal ist das schon nervig.." gab Ron schließlich kleinlaut zu.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas bissiges erwidern, doch Draco schrie auf einmal angsterfüllt auf und deutete panisch auf die Tür. Die andern drei und ein paar weitere Kinder, blickten sich ebenfalls um und sahen Rubeus Hagrid, der munter in der Tür stand. „Hallo Kinder", grüßte er freundlich und winkte ihnen mit einer seiner gewaltigen Hände zu.

Harry winkte freudig zurück, doch Draco wirkte noch immer verschreckt.  
>Ja, Hagrid konnte einem mit seiner gigantischen Größe und seinem zotteligen Haar schon ein wenig Angst einjage, wenn man ihn nicht kannte. Aber Draco hatte den liebenswerten Wildhüter nun bestimmt schon dreimal gesehen. Daher meinte Harry, das der Blonde langsam mal aus seiner „ich-versteck-mich-vor-Angst-unter-dem-Tisch" Phase raus seinen müsste.<p>

„Es ist doch nur Hagrid!", wollte ihn Harry beruhigen. Doch das wirkte nicht mal ansatzweise. „Das sehe ich selber, aber was ist das für ein Elefant hinter ihm?"  
>Der Halbriese trat einen Schritt in den Raum und so wurde das Tier für alle ersichtlich.<p>

„Draco, du hast ein ernstzunehmendes Problem mit Tiernamen! Das da ist ein Hund!" klärte ihn Harry wissend auf.

„Der ist riesig!", meinte nun auch Ron ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Verständlich, immerhin war das Tier ungefähr so groß wie er selbst. "Ich bitte dich, wenn er gefährlich wäre, würde man ihn nicht hier ins Schloss lassen", versicherte Hermine rechthaberisch, doch auch sie sah ängstlich zu dem riesigen Hund.

„Fang!", sagte Harry der sich plötzlich an den Namen erinnerte. Hagrid hatte sich beim letzten Treffen mit ihm unterhalten und da hatte er ihm erzählt, dass er einen Hund namens ‚Fang' hatte.  
>„Was denn?", wollte Draco verdutzt wissen.<br>„Nicht Fang, Trottel. Fang! Wir sind hier in England", erklärte ihn Harry ungeduldig.

Hermine hatte ihre allwissendes Gesicht aufgesetzt und begann nun zu erläutern: „Genaugenommen befinden wir uns in Schottland, England ist nur eine weiter Teil von Großbritannien und-"  
>„Weißt du Hermine, Draco hat Recht. Manchmal bist du echt besserwisserisch!" musste der Schwarzhaarige entnervt zugeben.<p>

Wütend schnaufte das Mädchen auf und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Wenigstens kann ich lesen!", sagte sie schließlich und rauschte sauer davon.

„Was meint sie denn damit?", fragte Ron dumpf, doch die zwei andern zuckten nur arglos die Schultern.

Mittlerweile war ein ziemlicher Auflauf in der Mitte des Raumes. Nachdem Hagrid versichert hatte , das Fang absolut harmlos ist, wollte jeder mal den verspielten Hund streicheln.

Draco hielt sich auffallend im Hintergrund. „Was ist? Hast du etwa Angst, Draco?", fragte Harry herrausvordernd und sah ihn spöttisch grinsend an. „Ich hab nur keine Lust, mich von diesem Monster fressen zu lassen. Das ist nie im Leben ein Hund ... eher ein Wolf oder ein Grislibär!", verkündete Draco.

„Was ist so witzig?" fragte Draco beleidigt, da Harry über seine beängstigende Show nur noch breiter grinste. „Weißt du, Draco", begann er und legte dem Blonden einen Arm über die Schulter „Ich denke es wird Zeit, das dir mal jemand die Tiernamen beibringt"  
>Verdutzt und skeptisch folgte ihm der Blonde.<p>

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Zwei damit sich Tiere auszudenken und diese dem anderen vorzumachen. Snape wäre beinahe verrückt geworden, weil er am Tisch zwei Löwen sitzen gehabt hatte, die sich partu geweigert hatten, mit Besteck zu essen und da sie Fleischfresser seien, auch den Rosenkohl angewidert verschmäht haben.

Wenigstens konnte Snape sie überreden während des Mittagsschlafes Faultiere zu spielen.

Draco fand das ganze ziemlich lustig, was ihn ehrlich überrascht hatte. Heute früh hatte er noch angenommen , dass der Tag schrecklich werden würde ohne seine zwei besten Freunde, doch zusammen mit Harry, Sev und jede Mengen exotischen Tieren, war der Tag richtig aufregend geworden!

Draco war ziemlich glücklich, als er am Nachmittag von seiner Mum abgeholt wurde.  
>Ron freute sich vor allen Dingen darauf, seiner Mum einen Tipp zugeben, wo sie nach den Scherzartikeln suchen sollte. Und Hermine war stolz, weil sie ganze 10 Seiten gelesen hatte und den anderen die ganze Zeit damit gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen war.<p>

Auch Harry war zufrieden, als er um halb sechs mit den 5 restlichen Kindern in den Bus stieg, um nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Er würde heute beim Abendessen wahrscheinlich keinen von seinen lustigen Erlebnissen erzählen können, aber immerhin konnte er sich auf Morgen freuen.  
>Auf den Kindergarten, auf die vielen lustigen Spiele, natürlich auf Ron und Hermine und vielleicht auch ein ganz klein wenig auf Draco und seine verrückten Tierideen.<p>

* * *

><p>Nun das war es, das Ende des Tages im Hogwarts-Kindergarten.<br>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?  
>So das war mal der One-shoot den ich mal geschrieben habe ABER es geht weiter! vorrausgesezt ihr wollt noch mehr hören?<br>Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe wieder einen Tag wie diesen auf die beine zu stellen, aber wer sich trotzdem für das Leben im Hogwartskindergarten interessiert kann ja dran bleiben.

BITTE schreibt mir doch eure Meinung! also was euch gefallen hat oder was nicht *hundeblick*  
>Dann gehts bestimmt auch ganz schnell weiter mit unserem cholerichen Snape, unseren verrückten Dumbledore und natürlich unseren ganzen kleinen Baby-HP- Charas ;)<p>

Also hoffentlich bis bald  
>eure SweetyTweety 3333<p> 


	4. Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, Harry ist da!

He es geht endlich weiter!

Ich wollte mich ganz herzlich bei den vielen tollen Reviews bedanken und hoffe der nächste Tag kommt genauso gut an :)

Viel Spaß an alle!

* * *

><p><strong>Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, Harry ist auch schon wieder da!<strong>

Wortlos liefen Petniua und ihr Neffen den Fußweg entlang, bis sie an der großen roten  
>alten Laterne Halt machten. Besorgt, ob sie jemand beobachten könnte, drehte sich die Frau nach allen Seiten um. Doch es war alles vollkommen leer und ruhig. Kein Mensch kam auf die Idee früh um 6 hier, in dieser etwas ablegen Straße lang zuspazieren.<p>

Petunia wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Das große schwarze Ornament in ihrer Schulterhöhe, ließ sich eindrücken. Dreimal drückte sie drauf, danach trat sie schnell einen Schritt zurück. Harry sah kurz zu seiner Tante hoch, die sich immer noch panisch umschaute, doch dann richtete er seinen Blick erwatungsvoll auf die komplett leere Straße.

Aus heiterem Himmel tauchte auf einmal ein grüngelber Bus vor den Beiden auf. „Alle Mann einsteigen!", rief Hagrid von drinnen. Er zwinkerte Harry freundlich zu und Petunia presste ihr kleine graue Handtasche näher an sich.  
>Wenn sie hier irgendjemand sehen würde, dann.. „Auf wiedersehen Tante Petunia.", kam es von unten. Mrs. Dursley richtete ihren Blicke nach unten und sah auf ihren Neffen.<p>

Sie nickte ihm zum Zeichen zu, daas er gehen konnte. „Auf wiedersehen!", meinte sie steif und im nächsten Moment war der Junge auch schon in dem Bus verschwunden.

„Nur zu Harry, wir haben noch genug Platz", versicherte Hagrid freundlich und deutet nach hinten. Das stimmte, der gesamte Bus war noch leer. Schade, dachte sich Harry und setzte sich auf die allerletzte Bank. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte er seine Tante, die mehr oder weniger fluchtartig den Heimweg angetreten war.

„Bist du soweit?", drang Hagrids laute Stimme nach hinten.  
>„Jaa!", bestätigte Harry schnell und gurtete sich im selben Moment an.<br>„Dann los", brüllte der Halbriese abenteuerlich. Er liebte Dumbledore dafür, dass er ihm diesen Job verschafft hatte.

Vorfreudig drehte und drückte er an den sensiblen Teilen. Ein kleiner Knall und schon konnte es losgehen. Mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit hoben sie vom Boden ab und flogen schräg nach vorne.

Harry verspürte das drückende Gefühl in seinem Magen, wie wenn man im Fahrstuhl nach unten gepresst wird und meint 20 Kilo zugenommen zu haben. Seine kleinen Hände krallten sich in den Sitz und in seinem Magen war ein seltsames Kribbeln. Das Adrenalin hatte ihn voll und ganz ergriffen. Er liebte fliegen, auch wenn Hagrids „Fahrstile" gewöhnungsbedürftig war.

Begeistert schaute der Junge aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft unter ihm schien jeden Tag ein kleinwenig anders auszusehen. Er fuhr zwar gelegentlich mit den Durslys Auto, aber im vergleich zu dem Bus, schlich Vernons Auto rückwärts.

Harry fragt sich beiläufig ob man hier oben auch geblitzt werden konnte, denn sie waren definitiv zu schnell unterwegs.

Unter ihm schienen die vorbeirauchenden Stätte alle noch im Halbschlaf zu verweilen. Kleine Autos schlängelten sich wie Armeisen durch die verwinkelten Straßen. Harry war fasziniert von dem Wechsel aus grauen Städten zu farbenprächtigen Wäldern und natürlich Hagrids Talent, nicht eine Sekunde lang gerade zu fliegen.

Plötzlich sahen sie es. In Harry Augen trat ein Funkeln, als er die imposanten Türme des mächtigen Schlosses erblickte. Selbst die alten Mauern wirkten zu diesen frühen Stunden noch verschlafen. Hie und da brannten ein paar einzelne Lichter aber am hellsten strahlte die Magie, die hier unverkennbar im Gange war. Hogwarts. Sie waren da.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt brütete ein Severus Snape über dem Tagespropheten. Sehnsüchtigst sah er auf das Elixier, ohne dem er den Tag heute wohl nicht überleben würde. Schwarz. Heiß. Perfekt. Genauso musste Kaffe sein.  
>Snape nahm die Tasse hoch, im Hintergrund zwitscherte ein einzelner Vogel, der verführerische Duft stieg ihm in die sensible Nase, das Getränk berührte seine Lippen, -Hitze- und dann -KRAWOOM- Die Tür flog mit einer Inbrunst auf das der ganze Raum erzitterte.<p>

Snape war so erschrocken, dass der kostbare Kaffe prompt über seiner Zeitung landete. Die irische Quidditchmannschaft, strömte hilflos auseinander um den kochendheißen Tropfen zu entkommen.  
>Da gewinnt man die Weltmeisterschaft und was passiert? Man wird vollgespuckt.. Da hat sich doch der Aufwand gelohnt, nicht wahr?<p>

Egal wer das war, es würde ihm den Kopf kosten. Mit einem tödlichen Blick sah Snape nach oben. Okay, vielleicht doch kein Zweikampf, gestand sich der Professor ein und blickte auf Rubeus Hagrid.

„Tschuldigung Professor", murmelte dieser und versuchte die Tür wieder einzuhängen. Dann trat er etwas in den Raum und verkündete mit einem ekelhaft breiten Grinsen: „Wir haben Kundschaft!"

Ein wenig schüchtern trat Harry in den Raum und musste feststellen, was er befürchtet hatte. Er war allein. Schlimmer, er war allein mit Snape. Höchststrafe, er war allein mit einem wütenden Snape. Hätte Hagrid nicht noch ein paar Runden übers Schloss drehen können?

Severus sah unvermittelt auf seine arglos grinsende „Kundschaft" runter. Alles nur Tarnung, dachte er sich und ließ den Kaffe mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes zurück in die Tasse wandern.

Es war unverkennbar, dass Snape Hagrids Freude nicht mal ansatzweise teilte. „Ähm ich geh dann mal wieder, Professor. Viel spaß, Harry", rief er zum Abschied und verschwand aus der Tür.

Dann standen sich zwei Schwarzhaarige gegenüber. Harry durchschnitt verlegen das Schweigen: „Ähm, guten Morgen, Sir?"

-KRUTSCH- just in diesem Moment fiel die Tür aus den Angeln und landete schlapp auf den Fußboden. Deprimiert schmiss Snape den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, wobei natürlich wieder prompt der Kaffe umkippen musste.

„Geh spielen!", nuschelte Severus deprimiert und machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung in Richtung des Jungen. Der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürzte sich auf die Bauklötzer. Erneut ließ der Mann den Kaffe zurück in die Tasse schweben bevor er zur Tür ging um diese zu reparieren.

Ein kleiner Spruch und schon wanderte sie gehorsam zurück in die Angel. Dann noch ein prüfender Blick auf das wandelnde Böse, doch alles war im Grünen bereich. Harry schien großen Gefallen daran zu haben seine eigene kleine Stadt aufzubauen und grinste arglos vor sich hin.

Könnte es möglich sein, fragte sich Severus und nahm seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand.  
>Nichts geschah. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt doch endlich mal Glück und konnte seinen restlichen Morgen noch ein wenig genießen.<p>

Er setzte zum trinken an und –Klopf-, „Gute morgen Severus"- hustend prustete Snape in seine Tasse.  
>Das darf doch nicht war sein!<br>„Was ist denn .. Oh Narzissa!" Schnell hatte er aufgehört zu schreien und schaute erschrocken auf die große blonde Frau die ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterte.

Schleunigst wischte sich Severus den Mund ab und versuchte möglichst unauffällig seine bekleckert Robe zu verstecken.

„Anstrengender Morgen?", fragte die Frau und grinste ihn wissend an.

Severus seufzte dramatisch. „Sit-ups sind anstrengend. DAS hier grenzt an Folter!", meinte Snape düster und deutete selbstmitleidig auf den mit Spielzeug voltgestopften Raum.

„Ach du Armer!", sagte Narzissa mit gespielter Anteilnahem. „Du musste jetzt ganz stark sein, Severus, aber es kommt noch schlimmer!", verkündete Narzissa theatralisch und zog ihren Sohn an sich. „Ich hab hier nämlich jemanden der zu dir möchte."

„Hallo Onkel Sev!", rief Draco fröhlich und winkte seinem Patenonkel übermütig zu. „Bist du heute nicht ein wenig früh dran, um mich zu nerven?", erkundigte sich Snape nüchtern. Doch es war Narzissa die antwortetet: „Ja, aber Lucius und ich müssen heute schon halb sieben ins Ministerium. Wir haben einen wichtigen Termin und da können wir Draco leider nicht mitnehmen, deswegen kann dich dein lieber Patensohn heute schon etwas früher auf die Palme bringen", berichtetet Mrs. Malfoy und grinste Snape schadenfreudig an.

„Viel Spaß ihr beiden!", wünschte Narzissa freundlich und umarmte ihren Sohn zum Abschied.

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus", flüsterte Severus trocken.

Draco befreite sich aus der Umarmung und rannte los um etwas zum Spielen zu suchen.

Jetzt hatte er schon zwei Plagegeister, dachte sich Snape deprimiert. Irgendwie war ihm die Lust auf den schon dreimal verschütten Kaffe, vergangen. Also stand er auf und sagte: „Ihr", begann er und fixierte die zwei Jungen, „werdet euch benehmen während ich mir kurz einen Kaffe hole!" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, doch die beiden nickten nur unschuldig als würden sie nie auf andere Ideen kommen.

Draco schritt durch den Raum. Autos, Kreisel, Plüschtiere, Bücher –Bingo- hier war der große Rote Ball, den er gesucht hatte. Er sprang wie ein Flummi war aber so groß wie Dracos Kopf. „Eigentlich" durfte man mit dem ja nur draußen spielen. Aber „eigentlich" kam er auch immer später und „eigentlich" durfte Snape die Beiden auch nicht allein lassen. Beweiserführung abgeschlossen, jetzt wird gespielt!

Voller Elan schmiss der Junge den Ball auf den Boden, mit dem gewünschten Effekt. Er sprang nach oben und anschließen prallte er zurück nach unten, doch als Draco ihn auffangen wollte, musste er feststellen, das dies nicht so ganz funktionierte.  
>Es war ein magischer Ball, der nun munter im Raum rum sprang. Wie ein Känguru hoppelte es vor dem jungen Malfoy davon.<p>

Harry beobachtet das ganze Spektakel und schüttelte sich aus vor Lachen. „Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das der Ball schlauer ist als du", höhnt er und hielt sich vor lauter Gelächter den Bauch fest.  
>Draco war zu beschäftigt um etwas Bissiges zu erwidern, wenn hier irgendetwas zu Bruch ginge oder Severus ihn hier mit den Ball erwischen würde… nein, daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken. An Potter konnte sich auch später noch rächen.<p>

Doch dieser Aufgabe widmete sich schon der Ball. –Platsch- landete das rote Ungetüm direkt in der mühevoll aufgebauten Metropole von Harrytown. Ungläubig starrte der Mini-Architekt auf das runde Etwas, mitten in den Trümmern seines Bauwerkes.

„Du hast mein Rathaus kaputt gemacht!", schrie Harry auf einmal wütend.  
>„Dein was?", erkundigte sich Draco noch dann sah er auch schon wie Harry den ersten Stein nach ihm warf.<p>

Egal was ein Rathaus war, er wollte nicht davon getroffen werden, beschloss Draco und rannte davon. Harry bewaffnete sich mit einer ganzen Ladung Bauklötzer und jagte hinter dem Blonden hinterher. Dem gefiel seine Situation als hilfloser Verfolgter aber gar nicht und griff sich im vorbeirennen ein paar Stifte um sich zu revanchieren.

Leider konnte keiner der Beiden besonders gut zielen, ein Manko worunter ihre Umwelt arg zu leiden hatte.  
>Allmählich entwickelte sich eine richtige Schlacht. Draco hatte sich hinter einem Stuhl versteckt und kam nur raus, um mit Murmeln um sich zu schießen. Harry nutze den grünen Plastikofen als Schutzschild und mit den Gummilebensmitteln schoss er seinen Feind ab.<p>

„Ha meine Hühnerkeule hat dich voll getroffen!", jubelte Harry.

Doch plötzlich verfehlte der Kohlrabi sein Ziel und landete mitten an der Vase, die auf Snapes Schreibtisch stand. Klirrend viel sie nach unten und zerbrasste. Scherben, Wasser und ein halbes duzend Blumen, blieben leblos auf dem Boden liegen. Geschockt blickten Harry und Draco sich an.

Keiner musste es aussprechen und doch stand es fest: Waffenstillstand! Jetzt hatten sie größere Probleme.

„Was meinst du? Wird er uns köpfen oder erwürgen?", fragte Harry mit seinem letzten bisschen Galgenhumor.

„Wir müssen die Scherben verstecken!", meinte Draco panisch. Schnell schütteten sie die Kiste aus, wo die hundert kleinen Ritter- und Drachenfiguren verstaut waren, räumten den Müllhaufen zusammen und stülpten danach den Karton drüber.

„Was hast du mit Bodo vor?", fragte Draco skeptisch an Harry gewandt, der jetzt mit einem pinken Plüschhasen ankam.

„Na wir müssen doch irgendwie das Wasser wegwischen", erklärte Harry und deutete auf die riesige Pfütze, die sich unterhalb der Kiste ausgebreitet hatte.

„Aber doch nicht mit Bodo!", wiedersprach Draco aufgebracht und entriss dem Schwarzhaarigen seinen knuffeigen Freund. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Gibt es irgendein Plüschtier, das ich stattdessen nehmen kann oder sollen wir auf Snape warten?", erkundigte sich Harry mürrisch.

„Hier!", sagte Draco schließlich und hielt ihm einen großen grauen Esel hin.  
>„Und wie heißt der?", forschte der Schwarzhaarige beiläufig.<br>„Harry!", antwortete Draco prompt und schenkte dem Jungen ein fieses Grinsen.  
>Der andere streckte ihm daraufhin nur die Zunge raus und begann zu wischen. Draco schnappte sich einen lila Elefanten und machte mit<p>

„Weißt du das das schon der zweite Tag ist, an dem wir wischen müssen!", bemerkte Draco trocken. Ob er wohl morgen Dobby mitbringen könnte, nur für alle Fälle..

Ein paar Minuten später war die Pfütze weg, die vollgesaugten Plüschtiere zurück in eine Ecke geschmissen, aber etwas Entscheidendes fehlte noch.

„Snape fällt doch garantiert auf das die Vase weg ist oder?", äußerte Harry besorgt.

„Ich hab eine Idee!", stieß Draco aus. Der Blonde rannte zu den Tischen und schien da irgendetwas zu basteln. Nach zwei Minuten war er wieder da und drapierte sein Kunstwerk auf dem Tisch.

Weißt du, ich denk ja auch das Snape nicht der Hellste ist, aber SO blöd ist er nun auch wieder nicht!", meinte Harry und musterte die „Idee" des Blonden.

„Soll das ein explodierender Kessel sein?", erkundigt sich Harry kritisch und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen.  
>„Nein, du Schwachkopf! Das ist eine Vase mit Blumen!", erklärte Draco wütend. Er fand seinen Plan, ein Bild von dem zerstörten Objekt zu malen, einfach brillant.<p>

„Mit dem Ding könntest du nicht mal einen Troll überzeugen!", versicherte ihm Harry abschätzend.

In dem Moment öffnete sich wieder die Tür.

„Was zum!…", irritiert blieb Snape in der Tür stehen. „Da geht einem doch der Reisverschluss hoch! Was ist den in euch gefahren!", schrie sie der Professor an. In seiner Hand hielt er eine neue dampfende Tasse Kaffee, doch Snape selbst, schien auch sehr erhitzt zu sein.

Vor lauter Aufregung um die Vase, hatten die zwei Jungs ganz vergessen, auch die restlichen Spuren ihrer Verfolgungsjagd wegzuräumen. Überall lagen Bauklötzer, Stifte, Murmeln und Plastikessen rum.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch benehmen sollt, während ich weg bin?", stieß Snape zornig aus.

„Ja, aber sie haben nicht gesagt, das wir uns GUT benehmen sollen, Sir", warf Harry zaghaft ein.  
>„Oh, da hatte wohl heute wieder jemand einen Clown zum Frühstück", meinte Snape freudlos.<br>„Nein, Sir. Meine Tante und ich waren allein", erklärte Harry.  
>„Das ist nur eine Redewendung Potter.", klärte ihn der Tränkemeister auf.<br>„Ah so was wie: ‚du bist so dumm wie Brot'?", fragte Draco begierig.  
>„Nein das ist ne Tatsache, Malfoy.", antwortete Harry trocken.<br>„Ach ja und du bist …"

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", viel ihnen Snape dazwischen und knallte die Tasse Kaff auf den Tisch.  
>Dabei bleib sein Blick an etwas Merkwürdigem hängen . „Was ist das denn?", fragte er überrascht und deutete auf das Bild was auf seinen Schreibtisch stand.<br>„Ist das eine Rakete oder eine rülpsende Eidechse?", erkundigte sich Severus nüchtern.  
>Jetzt stampfte Draco wütend auf. „Nein man! Das ist eine Blumenvase! Das sieht man doch wohl!"<p>

Severus drehte das Bild um „Oh ja! Könnte hinkommen. Blumenvase oder ein explodierender Kessel"

„WAS!" Draco hüpfte wütend auf und ab, während Harry losprustete. Er mochte Snape vielleicht nicht, aber einen Sinn für Kunst, hatte er schon mal.

„Apropos Vase, stand hier nicht immer so ein große blaues Dinge?", fragte Snape auf einmal und sah sich suchend um. Er hatte nichts übrig für Botanik, der einzige Grund warum das Ding hier stand, war das Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte. Blumen erheitern die Seele und die Farbe blau soll beruhigend wirken. Beides Dinge die Snape, seiner Meinung nach, gebrauchen konnte.

Augenblicklich hielten Harry und Draco inne und versuchten sich möglichst arglos umzuschauen.

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand resigniert übers Gesicht. „Wo?", fragte er knapp. „Wo ist die Vase?".

Draco und Harry sahen sich an und fixierten dann ihre Schuhe. Draco begutachtet die kleinen Weißen Hippogreife auf seinen blauen Hauschuhen und fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl unter Snaps strengen Blick.

„Unter der Kiste", gab Harry schließlich kleinlaut zu. Snape hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, Potter.." mahnte er doch er wurde von Draco unterbrochen. „Nein, Sev. Sie ist wirklich da drunter", bestätigte der Blonde.

„Und warum habt ihr sie darunter gestellt?", wollte der Professor jetzt wissen.  
>„Das war der Kohlrabi!", berichtete Harry schnell.<br>„Bitte?", fragte Snape verwundert.  
>„Draco hat mein Rathaus kaputte gemacht! -", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.<br>„Aber doch nicht mit Absicht! Und er hat angefangen mich mit Steinen zu beschießen!", rechtfertigte sich der andere.

„Er hat mich mit einer Hühnerkeule beworfen!", petzte es aus dem Blonde herraus und sah seinen Patenonkel auffordernd an.  
>Der rieb sich allerdings nur die Nasenflügel und schien schon gar nicht mehr bei ihnen zu sein.<p>

„Wo. Ist. Die. Vase.?", wiederholte Snape seine Frag dieses Mal ganz langsam.

Beide Jungs deutete erneut auf die Kiste. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Onkel Sev?", forschte Draco besorgt.

„Nein Draco, mir geht's hervorragend! Sieht du nicht mein glückliches Lächeln", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch und grinste steif.

Draco schaute ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. „Ah ja", machte er wenig überzeugt und musterte den Mann, als wenn er nicht mehr ganz bei sich wäre. Snape ging jetzt endlich auf den Karton zu und hob ihn hoch.

Tatsächlich, Scherben und Blumen.

Stöhnend drehte er sich um. Sein Kaffe würde bestimmt schon wieder lauwarm sein!  
>„Ihr beiden räumt jetzt hier auf!", wies er sie an und deutete auf das bunte Durcheinader im Zimmer. „Ich werde jetzt meinen Kaffe trinken und dem Nächsten der misch stört, werde ich eigenhändig den Kopf abreisen.", drohte er verbittert.<p>

Er setzte zum Trinken an und ..

„Na Hier steppt ja die Lutzi!"

Wieder prustet Snape in seine Tasse. Das darf doch nicht war sein! Er schaute nach oben um zu sehen wessen Kopf er denn gleich abreisen müsste. Doch zu seinem großen Bedauern stand da kein Geringerer, als Albus Dumbledore in der Tür.

* * *

><p>Ja ja der gute alte Dumbledore ;DD<br>Ich hoffe ihr seit schon gespannt auf das nächste Cap das 100% eher kommen wird!

Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch noch und ihr seit neugierig wie es weitergeht.  
>Über eure ehrliche Meinung würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen! Also bitte schreibt mir doch was euch gefallen hat und was nicht! *Kekse hinstell*<p>

Danke fürs Lesen!

Eure SweetyTweetylein 333


	5. Bauklötzchenstadt  ein Imperium entstet

****Ja ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber letzten Endes habe ich mich doch dazu motiviert hier das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen!

ich hoffe die Geschichte verfolgt trotz der langen wartezeit noch der ein oder andere :)

Ich wüsnche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>Bauklötzchenstadt – ein Imperium einsteht<strong>

Wieder prustet Snape in seine Tasse. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, er schaute nach oben um zu sehen, wessen Kopf er denn gleich abreißen müsste und zu seinem großen Bedauern stand da Albus Dumbledore in der Tür.

„Wer ist Lutzi?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
>„Nein! Moment, das geht anders. Überlegte Dumbledore laut „Ah ich hab's: Der Bär tanzt. So war's und die Lutzi verschwindet!"<p>

„Na dann machen sie mal die Luzie", murmelte Snape düster. Irgendwann musste er seinem Boss mal die Muggelmagazine wegnehmen. Erst waren es die Strickmuster, dann das Bowling und jetzt anscheinend hatte der Graubärtige seine Vorliebe für Muggelsprichwörter entdeckt.

„Ah Severus ist mal wieder auf 180", bemerkte Albus grinsend. Unser Sev verdreht nur genervt die Augen.

„Oh, ich sehe schon wo hier das Problem liegt. Sie haben wieder mal die Vase von mir verschwinden lassen, sie böser Junge", stellte der Direktor fest und schlackerte tadelnd mit dem Finger.

Auf Severus Schulter tauchten gerade diese Engel- und Teufelfigürchen auf, wie wir sie aus unsern Comics kennen.  
>Der Severus in der roten Robe und dem Dreizack, verlangte bestimmt: „Mach ihn fertig, diesen senilen Weihnachtsmannabklatsch!"<br>Der Severus im weißen Kleid jedoch flötete ermahnend: „Nein, er ist dein Vorgesetzter, ein Freund. Er hat dir diesen Job gegeben, er hat an dich geglaubt!"  
>Teufel: „Diese Job ist ein Grund mehr ihn jetzt alle zu machen. Sie dich doch mal an,Junge, du stehst umrungen von angesabberten Spielzeug und Kindern die Salto vorwärts machen, weil sie endlich wissen wie das Töpfchen funktioniert."<br>„Nein, du .. ach macht euern Kram doch selber!", heulte das Engelchen und verpuffte wieder  
>Teufelchen machte indes einen Freudentanz. „Jackpot! Eins zu null!", meinte es freudig und verpuffte auch im nächsten Moment.<p>

„Severus ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sechs besorgten Augen musterten den Schwarzhaarigen, der dastand, als hätte er sich grade aus einer anderen Welt hergesteppt.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung!", blaffte er die Drei an.  
>„Dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu! Sie brauchen die beruhigende Kraft ihrer Vase, wo haben Sie sie versteckt!", fragte Albus und sah sich suchend im Raum um.<p>

Das holte Snape entgültig in die Realität zurück. „Ich habe sie nirgendwo versteckt! Das waren diese zwei Monster da unten!", petzte er und deutete anklagend auf die zwei Jungen runter.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf „Oh Severus, Sie können nicht immer andere für ihre Fehler verantwortlich machen", meinte er altklug.

„Aber ..aber!", stammelte der Schwarzhaarig und schien der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Da ist sie ja!", platzte Dumbledore dazwischen der jetzt die Scherben entdeckt hatte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes landete sie wieder repariert auf dem Schreibtisch.  
>„Sie sehen überarbeitete aus, mein Junge. Vielleicht sollten Sie nicht immer so viel Kaffee in sich hinein pumpen", überlegte der Älter und schnappte sich vorsichtshalber die Tasse Kaffee.<p>

Ungläubig starrte Snape seinen Chef an. Dieser lächelte nur und ging mit der auf die Tür zu. „Ach ja und, Severus", ergänzte der Mann und sah sich nachdenklich um, „Sie sollten hier wirklich mal aufräumen. Es sieht furchtbar aus!"

Snape war unfähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Was war denn heute los? Eine Verschwörung? Hatten sich gestern alle getroffen um eine Intrige gegen den Tränkemeister zu planen?

Oh Gott, er war wirklich auf Kaffeeentzug, dachte sich der Tränkemeister und schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst,dass er von zwei neugierigen Jungen gemustert wurde. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er die ganze Zeit entgeistert auf die Tür gestarrt hatte. Er musste ausgesehen haben wie Sybille die auf eine Vision wartet!

Schnell dreht er seinen Kopf nach unten. „Hab ich nicht gesagt ihr sollt aufräumen!", bluffte er die Kinder an. Sofort schreckten die zwei auf und rannten los. Dabei waren sie so übereilt das sie beim ersten Versuch aneinander knallten. Schnell rieben sie sich ihre Köpfe und stürzten sich dann auf den Fußboden um alles aufzusammeln.

Zufrieden beobachtete Snape sie. Er wäre jetzt gerne losgegangen um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu holen, aber er traute den Zweien zu in der Zeit wieder irgendetwas anzustellen, was ihren letzten Streich noch in den Schatten stellte.

Doch unter den strengen Blicken ihres Professors, entwickelten sich die beiden zu echten Putzfeen. Fast schweigsam sammelten sie das Spielzeug wieder ein. Die Mühe hätten sie sich allerdings sparen können, zwei Stunden später waren nämlich endlich alle Kinder anwesend und der Raum sah noch schlimmer aus als vor der Aufräumaktion.

Harry hatte Draco verdonnert sein Rathaus wieder aufzubauen. Das hatte beiden aber so viel Spaß gemacht, dass sie gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten. Ihre kleine Stadt erstreckte sich jetzt schon über den halben Spielteppich, doch die Architekten bauten munter weiter.

„He Harry, was machst du da?", fragte Ron der auf einmal vor ihnen stand.  
>„Ich baue einen Supermarkt!", erklärte sein Freund stolz und trapierte die Mini-Lebensmittel auf den Holzregalen.<p>

„Kann ich mitspielen?", fragte er leicht hin.  
>„Nein!", mischte sich Draco prompt ein und blickte von seinem Hotel hoch.<br>„Wer hat dich denn gefragt, Malfoy", entgegnete der Rotschopf arrogant.  
>„Zufälliger weise bin ich gleichberechtigter Anteilseigener von Dracoville", erläuterte der Blonde und reckte galant sein Kinn.<br>„Häh. Was bist du?", Ron schaute ihn dümmlich an.  
>Draco seufzte theatralisch und meinte dann knapp: „Ich hab mitgebaut!"<br>Der Weasley schaute seinen Freund hilfesuchend an, doch er zuckte nur unbeholfen mit den Schultern: „Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht. ABER", sagte er auf einmal wütend und drehte sich zu seinem Partner um. „Ich habe dir nun schon hundertmal gesagt,dass wir es nicht Dracoville nennen. Das hier ist Harrytown!"  
>„Ich dachte du kannst nur bis zehn zählen", entgegnete der Blonde spöttisch „UND es ist doch Dracoville, ich habe das Ministerium gebaut, das Krankenhaus, den Zauberstabladen und ich bin grad bei dem Hotel!"<p>

„Na und ich habe dafür die Polizei, die Feuerwehr, das Freibad und den Supermarkt gebaut", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen es meine Idee war die Stadt zu bauen"

„Püh, ohne mich wäre dein kleines Kuhdorf doch nicht das, was es heute ist. Außerdem, diese komischen Muggelgebäude braucht hier, in Dracoville, eh keiner" versicherte der Junge überheblich.

Und was machst du da Weasley?", fragte er gereizt und deutete nach unten. Ron hatte angefangen ein paar Steine übereinander zu stapeln „Ich baue mir meine eigene Stadt, wenn ihr mich nicht mitspielen lassen wollt"

„Das geht aber nicht!", erklärte ihm der Blonde gereizt.  
>„Ach und warum?", wollte Ron wissen.<br>„Ganz einfach, du baust da gerade auf unserem Territorium. Genau an dieser Stelle soll in Kürze, Draovills größte Eisdiele eröffnet werden", erläuterte der junge Malfoy in einem Ton, als hätte er eine wasserdichte Baugenehmigung in der Hosentasche.

„Wie oft den noch? Es heißt nicht Dracoville!", schrie Harry aufgebracht dazwischen.  
>„Ron du kannst bei uns mitmachen!", erklärte Harry um dem Blonden eins auszuwischen. Während sich Ron schon freute, schnaubte Draco beleidigt auf. „Das kannst du nicht alleine entscheiden!", stelle er fest. „Du aber auch nicht oder?" konterte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend.<p>

Malfoy stuzte und sah erschrocken in die Runde. Dann verschränkte er beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Also schön", presste er trotzig hervor „dann ist Weasley halt die Oberbauaufsicht"

„Ok, und was bist du", fragte Ron im Gegenzug.

„Ich" meinte Draco großspurig „bin natürlich der Minister dieser Stadt"  
>Harry lachte höhnisch. „Na klar und was bin ich dann?"<br>„Du kannst ja mein Sekretär sein", schlug Draco leichthin vor.  
>Harry schnaubte empört auf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenn dann bin ich auch ein Minister!"<br>„Das geht aber nicht Es kann nur immer einen Minister pro Stadt geben", klärte ihn der Blonde sachlich auf.  
>„Dann sind wir halt die ... die Könige", schlug Harry vor und fuchtelte mit seinen Armen in der Luft.<br>Draco schien ernsthaft zu überlegen. „Na gut" meinte er schließlich gedehnt und hielt dem anderen wiederwillig die kleine Hand hin. King Harry schlug ein.

„Kann ich da die Königen sein?" meinte auf einmal ein fremde Stimme. Alle drehten sich um und sahen auf Pansy, die Draco lieb anblinzelte.  
>„Nein, das geht nicht", stellte der Malfoy augenblicklich klar.<br>„Und warum", wollte das Mädchen nun beleidigt wissen.  
>„Ähm.." Draco stottert vor sich hin doch Harry kam ihm zur Hilfe.<br>„Weil es hier ein ganz wichtige Regel gibt, die besagt: Im Falle das es zwei Könige und eine Oberbauaufsicht gibt, dürfen keine brünetten Mädchen, in die Stadtgemeinschaft aufgenommen werden."  
>„Genau!", stimmte Draco schnell zu und legte dem Jungen feixend einen Arm auf die Schulter.<br>Pansy schaute die Beiden grinsenden Jungen böse an.  
>„Ach ihr seid doch alle doof! Mit euch will ich sowieso nicht mehr spielen! Bäh!", brüllte sie und stampfte zurück in die Puppenecke.<br>Harry und Draco sahen ihr nur grinsend hinterher. Noch mal Glück gehabt!

Doch kaum war sie weg kam auch schon das nächste Mädchen. „Guten Morgen!", grüßte Hermine höflich.  
>„Sag jetzt nicht,dass du auch mitbauen willst?", stöhnte Draco entgeistert auf.<p>

„Warum denn nicht?", meinte die Brünette unvermittelt.  
>„Warum sollten wir dich denn mitmachen lassen, Granger?" konterte der Blonde.<br>„Erst mal bin ich schlauer als du. ZWEITENS", betonte sie als Malfoy schon wiedersprechen wollte, „Fehlt euch noch ein Mädchen in eurer Stadt. Drittens braucht ihr noch eine Bibliothek und keiner von euch hat eine Ahnung wie es da drin ausschaut."

Harry und Draco stecken die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten miteinander.  
>„Also schön" meinte Draco gnädig. „King Harry und ich haben beschlossen dich zur ersten Stadtverwalterin und Bibliothekarsvorsitzenden zu ernennen"<p>

„Wie großzügig!", meinte Hermine und machte einen eleganten Knicks.  
>„He das ist unfair!", mischte sich jetzt wieder Pansy ein. „Ihr habt mir gesagt, es dürfen keine brünetten Mädchen aufgenommen werden!"<br>„Na ja ähm.. das ist auch mehr straßenköterblond was Hermine hat", druckste Harry rum.  
>„Braun!", sagte Pansy nüchtern und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme.<br>„Was willst du denn überhaupt machen?", erkundigte sich Draco nun vermittelnd.  
>Sofort grinste Pansy breit „Eurer Stadt fehlt es definitiv noch an Butiken und Schönheitssalons! Und keiner baut trendigere Friseure als ich", erklärte das Mädchen und reckte stolz die Brust raus.<br>Harry und Draco sahen sich wehleidig an, ein kurzes Nicken und schon stand fest: „Als schön Pansy, dann bist du hat unser Beauty- and Stylingministerin"  
>„Darf ich eine Krone tragen?", erkundigte sie sich rasch.<br>„Jaa", kam es gedehnt von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der nur genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
>Pansy klatschte übermütig in die Hände und ließ en mädchenhaftes Quietschen hören.<br>Jetzt waren sie schon zu fünft!  
>Dementsprechend schnell wuchs auch die Stadt. Dracos Hotel nahm allmählich Form an, Pansy richtete eine Promenadenmeile ein, und Hermine stapelte die Steinchen so akkurat, das man meinte, sie müsste eine echte Bibliothek bauen.<p>

„Was macht du da, Brüderchen?", forschte Fred der auf einmal mit seinem Zwilling vor seinem kleinen Bruder stand.  
>„Ich baue eine Eisdiele", verkündete Ron wichtigtuerisch und richtete dabei die kleinen Stühle akkurat aus.<br>„Oho, unser kleine Ronny hat ja eine richtig wichtige Position ergattert", spottet Georg und wuschelt dem Vierjährigen durchs Haar.  
>„Ja ich bin hier die Oberbauaufsicht", erklärte der Weasley in einem Tonfall der zu Percy gepasst hätte.<br>„Dürfen wir auch mitmachen?", fragten die Zwillinge nun in die Runde.  
>„Nicht noch mehr Weasley's", stöhnte Draco genervt auf. Sofort rammte ihm Harry seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Was würdet ihr den bauen wollen", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige höflich.<br>Die beiden sahen sich an, grinsten synchron und sagten dann im Chor: „Einen Scherzartikelladen!"  
>„Bittteee" maulte Draco gönnerhaft und deutet auf die äußerste Ecke des Teppisches.<br>„Jawohl euer Gnaden!", meinte Fred verächtlich, zog eine Grimasse und verneigt sich tief. „Alles was der junge Prinz befiehlt", stimmte Georg mit ein und machte ebenfalls eine unterwürfige Geste.  
>„Es heißt KÖNIG!", korrigiert ihn Draco und reckte seine Nase in die Luft.<br>„Na aber selbstverfreilich, eure Durchlaucht", stimmte Fred zu und tippte sich im selben Moment an die Stirn.

„Allmählich wird es voll in Dracoville", bemerkte Draco.  
>„Harrytowm" korrigierte ihn Potter matt.<br>„Also langsam nervt das! Nennt es doch einfach Weasleycity", schlug der Rotschopf vor.  
>„NEIN!", blafften ihn die Könige zeitgleich an.<br>„Na wenigstens seit ihr euch EINMAL einig", bemerkte Hermine trocken.  
>„Wie wäre es mit Dracarrycity?", schlug Pansy vor.<br>„Häh. Warum denn Dracarry?", fragte Ron irritiert.  
>„Na ja, von beiden ein Teil der Namen „Drac" und „arry". Und da sich Harco nun mal anhört wie Hundefutter, dachte ich, dass wir unsere Stadt Dracarry nennen könnten", erklärte Pansy.<br>Alle sahen sie zu der Brünetten und dann zu den zwei Königen.  
>„Hört sich gar nicht so blöd an?", gestand Draco verblüfft und kratzte sich am Kinn<br>„Ja, ja damit kann ich leben!", stimmte auch Harry zu.

Wenig später am Maltisch schauten alle Hermine neugierig über die Schultern.  
>„Ich kann nicht schrieben, wenn ihr mich so einengt!", beschwerte sich das Mädchen.<br>Sofort traten alle einen Schritt zurück.

„So was sagt ihr?", meinte Hermine eine Minute später und hielt das Stadtschild hoch. Dort stand in großen, etwas ungelenken, Buchstaben „Willkommen in Dracarrycity". Auch wenn es keiner lesen konnte, jubelten alle Kinder.  
>Jeder malte etwas dazu und dann stellten sie das Schild vor ihre selbstgebautes Königreich das sich mittlerweile über den ganzen Spielteppisch erstreckte. Ein richtiges buntes, verwinkeltes Paradies war erschaffen, mit Details, die nur für Kinderaugen ersichtlich waren.<p>

„Lasst uns spielen!", rief Fred abenteuerlustig und alle nahmen sie wieder ihre Positionen ein, entweder als Eisverkäufer, Bibliothekaren oder Friseurinnen. Jeder hatte seinen Spaß in Dracarrycity.

Während die Kinder alle spielten, hatte sich Snape schnell eine neue Tasse Kaffee geholt. Erschöpft seufzte er auf. Was für ein Tag! Und ohne seinen Kaffee war jede Sekunde noch unerträglicher. Endlich- dachte er und hob die Tasse, aber diesmal war er gar nicht mehr so erschrocken, als just in diesem Moment die Tür aufflog

Unsanft stellte er die Tasse wieder ab und zischte im beißendem Ton: „Minerva, schön Sie zu sehen!"

„Er macht mich wahninnig!", erklärte sie ihm aufgebacht und tigerte vor ihm rum.

„Merkt man", entfuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen unwillkürlich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte die Professorin spitz und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich.. ich meine sie sehen wirklich fertig aus", rette sich der Mann schnell.

„Ja, und das ist Dumbledores Schuld! Ich habe heute drei Freistunden und die ganze Zeit muss ich mir seine dämlichen Muggelsprichwörter anhören! Ich halt es nicht mehr aus! Wenn ich noch einmal „Mich laust der Affe höre" drehe ich am Sender.. Sehen sie? Jetzt fange ich auch schon an!", rief die Frau vollkommen hysterisch und haute elanvoll auf den Tisch.

„Oh sehr gut Severus! Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche", meinte die Lehrerin und schnappte sich die Tasse Kaffee.  
>„Aber", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute seinem geliebten Getränk wehleidig hinterher.<p>

„Ach komm sie Severus! Das ist bestimmt die dritte Tasse mit der ich Sie heute sehe!", beschwichtigte sie ihn und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Deprimiert stützte Snape seinen Kopf auf die Hände. „Ja, nur leider habe ich noch von keiner getrunken.. ohne den Kaffee wieder auszuspucken mein ich"  
>Doch noch bevor McGonagall etwas erwidern konnte, stand Dumbledore in der Tür „PalimPalim!", trällerte er und trat ein. Die spitzen Fingernägel der Frau, krallten sich in das weiße Porzellan.<p>

„Oh Severus Sie sehen ja immer noch müde!", bemerkte der langbärtige Mann und musterte seinen jüngeren Kollegen, der resigniert den Kopf aufgestützt hatte. Jetzt schaute Snape hoch und funkelte wütend in die Runde. „Ja und daran seit nur ihr beiden schuld! Ihr und Hagrid!", verkündete er hasserfüllt. „Wissen sie Schuldzuweisungen sind ein ernstzunehmendes Problem. Damit sollten Sie sich mal auseinander setzten", riet Dumbledore und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Irgendjemand verliert hier gleich seinen Arm", äußerte Snape zornig und blickte auf die Hand, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Na ja besser Arm ab als arm dran!", meinte Dumbledore und lachte vergnügt. Servus klatschte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und Minerva stöhnte entnervt auf.

Dumbledore lies sich davon nicht stören und grinste weiter. „Hat einer von ihnen schon den neuen Comic in der Zeitung gelesen?", erkundigte er sich munter.

„Sie meinen den, wo die orange lasagnegeile Katze den dümmlichen Hund vom Tisch kickt?", erwiederte Minerva nüchtern.

„Ja genau den! Haben Sie den auch gelesen?", forschte Albus aufgeregt.

„Nein, aber nachdem sie ihn mir 26mal vorgelesen hatten, konnte ich ihn auswendig!", meinte McGonagall düster und grinste verkrampft. In dem Moment hätte man drum wetten können, was als erstes platzt. Die geladene Professorin oder das Porzellan in ihrem Schraubstockgriff.

„Ich will Kaffee", flehte Snape immer wieder und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte niederschlagen.  
>„Tja und ich will den neuen Charly Brown Comic, aber unser beider Wünsche sind derzeit wohl unerfüllbar", befürchtet Dumbledore und legte dem Jüngern wieder aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schultern<p>

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du sollst ihn umbringen, aber wer hat nicht auf mich gehört?"

Panisch blickte Snape auf seine linke Schulter.  
>Da war er schon wieder, sein Miniatur-Ich mit Hörnern und Dreizack. Mit verschränkten Beinen saß er da und grinste ihn hämisch an.<br>Just in diesem Moment tauchte auf seiner rechten Schulter sein Gegenstück, in weißem Kleid und Harfe auf. „Ich hasse das Outfit", maulte der Engel, doch als er merkte, das er beobachtete wurde, räusperte er sich und flötete ein paar Oktaven höher: „Nein, sei froh,dass du es nicht getan hast, sieh dir doch nur mal an wie glücklich er ist"

„Ja genau, schau dir sein ekliges breites Grinsen an. Er ergötzt sich doch nur an deinem Leid", stichelte das Teufelchen. Er kam näher und hob eine von Snapes fettigen Strähnen hoch, um näher an seinem Ohr zu sein. „Also wenn du mich fragst Kumpel, solltest du dich mit der alten Schreckschraube da, zusammen tun. Sie kann Dumbledore genauso wenig leiden. Außerdem hätte sie ein Motiv. Wenn unser Blauäugelein erst mal weg vom Fenster ist, wird sie nämlich Direktorin. Falls also was schief geht, kannst du es immer noch ihr in die Schuhe schieben."  
>„Halt! Stop! Das höre ich mir nicht länger an", schallte das Engelchen und stand auf. „Ihr Zwei seit hoffnungslose Fälle!", meinte es und wendete sich mit einem „Püh" ab um gleich darauf in einer weiß-blauen Wolke zu verpuffen.<br>„Zwei zu null! Heute ist mein großer Tag!", freute sich das Teufelchen und verpuffte im roten Qualm  
>Allmählich kehrte Severus in die Wirklichkeit zurück.<p>

„Da wird ja der Fuchs in der Mikrowelle verrückt! Sie waren ja schon wieder weggetreten, mein Junge!", stellte Dumbledore fest und musterte ihn besorgt.  
>„Vielleicht müssen Sie mal was essen?", schlug McGonagall hilfsbereit vor.<br>„Sehr gute Idee! Es wird Zeit zum Mittagessen! McGonagall, bitte sagen Sie den Kollegen beschied, das ich heute hier dinieren werde."  
>„Aber liebend gerne, Albus!", trällerte die Frau übermütig. Ihr Grinsen war unnatürlich breit und als sie aus dem Raum gehüpft war hörte man unverkennbar Jubelrufe.<p>

-BujaSchakalukaBamBam-  
>„Also schön machen wir Essen!", stimmte Snape zu und wollte sich erheben um seine Rasselbande zusammen zu trommeln. Doch Albus hielt ihn zurück.<p>

„Nein lassen sie nur, ich mache das. Ein Fuß wäscht den anderen, wie die Muggel so schön sagen." Und im nächsten Moment war Dumbledore auch schon davon geeilt, um die ersten Kinder ins Bad zu schicken , damit sie sich die Hände waschen.

Der Raum leerte sich und als letztes blieben nur die 7 Kinder, die auf dem Spielteppich ihre Stadt eröffnet hatten, übrig.  
>„Los Kinder wir wollen essen", meinte der Mann freundlich, doch alle schauten ihn nur gequält an. Außer Hermine, die kommentarlos aufstand und ins Bad verschwand.<br>„Aber Sir, ich mache Penelope Püppchen gerade eine neue Frisur, klagte Pansy und deute auf ihr Kunstwerk aus Zöpfen und Spangen.  
>„Oh, sehr gute Leistung Miss Parkinson. Aber ich denke Fräulein Penelope wird sich auch noch ein wenig gedulden können." Murrend stand nun auch das Mädchen auf um zu gehen.<br>„Und was ist mit ihnen, Gentleman?" fragte der Ältere und starrte den Rest an.  
>„Wir haben keine Hunger, Sir", behauptete Draco.<br>„Ach Jungs, der Appetit kommt beim Nachtisch", versicherte Albus zwinkernd.  
>„Ich dachte immer es hießt: Der Appetit kommt beim Essen?", warf Harry ein.<br>„Ja, aber mit Zucker fängt man mehr Fliegen als mit Essig", konterte Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
>Zu dieser Logik hatte keiner was zu sagen, also gingen sie schließlich doch los, um sich die Hände zu waschen und kurz darauf am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.<br>Pansy hatte neben sich einen Stuhl für Draco freigehalten und Ron und Harry setzten sich nebeneinander.

Selbst Dumbledore belegte eines der kleinen Stühlchen, was ihn nur verwunderte Blicke der anderen einbrachte.

Sah doch nach einem gemütlichen Essen aus, nicht wahr?  
>Na wenn ihr euch da mal nicht täuscht!<p>

* * *

><p>hihi natürlich wird noch so einiges passieren im nächsten Cap ! ;D<br>alles! aber bestimmt kein ruhiges Essen! ^^

Reviews würden mich wie immer sehr freuen!


	6. Von Boujabais und Klogesprächen

**Von Boujabais und Klogesprächen**

Snape beobachtete mit zufriedenen Blicken, wie sich alle hinsetzten und zur Überraschung aller, nahm auch Dumbledore an dem kleinen Kindertisch Platz. Der große Mann musste sich sichtlich abquälen, um dort überhaupt das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seine langen Beine reichten ihm beinahe bis zu den Schultern. Ein Anblick, der Snape ungemein aufheiterte.

„Kommen sie doch zu uns herunter", meinte Dumbledore freudig und deutete einlandend auf den Tisch.  
>„Nein danke, ich bleibe lieber hier oben", versicherte Snape prompt.<br>„Ach kommen Sie, Severus, wir sind doch eine Gruppe", erklärte der Mann enthusiastisch.  
>„Nein Danke, Albus", lehnte Snape dieses Mal mit Nachdruck ab.<br>„Jetzt kommen Sie schon", forderte der Langbärtige ungeduldig.  
>„Nein!", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest.<br>„Wenn sie sich nicht zu uns setzten, bekommen sie kein Essen, mein Junge", drohte Dumbledore und blickte den empörten Mann drohend an.  
>„Was! Sie wollen mich wohl verar…"<p>

Vierundzwanzig Augenpaare blickten ihn erschrocken an, 25, wenn man Dumbledores warnenden Blick mitzählt.  
>„… Auf den Arm nehmen", endete Snape schnell.<br>„Sind Sie dafür nicht ein wenig zu alt?", platzte es aus Ron heraus.  
>„Und zu schwer!", ergänzte Fred.<br>„Das war doch nur eine Metapher!", erklärte Hermine besserwisserisch.  
>„Hagrid könnte ihn vielleicht auf den Arm nehmen", überlegt Seamus laut.<p>

Snape und Dumbledore hatten sich die ganze Zeit lang unerbittlich angeschaut. Der Graubärtige war vielleicht ein klein wenig gaga, aber dafür auch genau so stur. Und Severus' Magen protestierte lautstark gegen einen Hungerstreik. Wiederwillig fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und setzte sich auf den Miniaturstuhl.

Er kam sich vor wie Schneewittchen. Hm… die Metapher passte. Er hatte auch ebenholzschwarzes Haar, doch musste er jetzt mit ganzen 24 Zwergen essen, und einer verrückten Stiefmutter gleich mit dazu. Wenn jetzt noch jemand Äpfel aufträgt, würde er schreien.

Stop! Was denke ich denn hier, schallte sich Snape selbst. Er brauchte Nahrung, er brauchte Kaffe!

Mitten in seinem Gebet, füllte sich auf einmal die Tafel mit Essen. Alle wollten sich auf das Buffet stürzen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück: „Moment! Ich habe für diesen Augenblick extra eine halbe Stunde lang in meinem Sprüchebuch geblättert, um die beste Redewendung zu finden. Und ich habe ihn gefunden, den unvergänglichen Schlachtruf zum Essen." Amtlich hob der Mann seinen kleinen Plastikbecher und rief: „Mahlzeit! Haut rein!"  
>Alle starten ihn an.<br>Stille.

„Dürfen wir anfangen, Sir?", forschte Harry schüchtern nach. Ein Nicken von Dumbledore, und schon ging's ans Eingemachte.

Angewidert betrachtete Severus, wie sich alle gierig auf ihr Essen stürzten und vollkommen unkultiviert in sich hinein schaufelten. Er glaubte, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht einmal Besteck benutzten. Nur ein paar einzelne Kinder, unter ihnen Hermine, saßen kerzengrade da, als würden sie gerade einem offiziellen Bankett beiwohnen.

Rechts von ihm saß Ron, der so schnell aß, als wenn es morgen verboten wäre, dabei kleckste er immer wieder Severus voll.  
>„Ich hasse mein Leben", murmelte Snape düster.<br>„Und ich hasse Brokkoli", vertraute ihm Blaise flüsternd an. Ganz langsam drehte Snape seinen Kopf nach unten.  
>„Aber pssst!", meinte der Junge, und legte sich verschwörerisch seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen.<br>Snape nickte nur unbeholfen, doch Blaise hatte sich schon wieder seinen Pommes zugewandt.

„Hm, die ist echt gut. Was genau ist das eigentlich für eine Suppe?", fragte Ron mit halbvollem Mund und deutete auf seine Schüssel.  
>„Das Ron, ist eine französische Delikatesse und nennt sich Bouillabaisse", erklärte Hermine zuvorkommend.<br>„Kann man das auch sagen ohne sich die Zunge zu brechen?", rief Harry dazwischen.  
>„Fischsuppe", erklärte Snape matt.<br>Ron prustete in seinen Teller und hielt geschockt inne.  
>„Ich nehme mal stark an, dass Sie das nicht gewusst haben, was?", forschte Snape und blickte den entgeisterten, nervösen Jungen zynisch an.<br>„Entweder das, oder Ronny muss mal aufs Töpfchen", rief George spöttisch in die Runde.  
>„Es heißt Toilette", korrigierte ihn Hermine überheblich.<br>„Ich hätte auch sagen können er muss mal pi-"  
>„Mister Weasley! Das ist kein angemessenes Thema für den Essenstisch!", zischte Snape dazwischen.<br>„Aber wenn er doch mal muss", verteidigte ihn Dean ein wenig schüchtern.  
>„Ich muss aber gar nicht!", fauchte Ron jetzt mit hochrotem Kopf.<br>„Schön dass wir mal drüber geredet haben", stellte Severus sarkastisch fest und blickte mürrisch auf seine Fischstäbchen in Oktopus-Form.

Fred und George verfolgten indes einen anderen Plan.  
>Neben ihnen saß Pansy und aß, mehr oder weniger elegant, ihren Grießbrei.<br>„Pansy, du hast da was im Haar!", warnte sie George geschockt, und deutete auf ihre Frisur.  
>„Wo? Was denn?", kreischte sie spitz und fuhr sich panisch durchs Haar.<br>„Achso, war nur 'ne Spange", beruhigte sie der Junge.  
>„Haha, echt amüsant!", entgegnete das Mädchen gelangweilt.<br>Doch als sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte, schrie sie erneut auf.  
>„WURM!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften, doch das ging im allgemeinen Tumult fast unter. Fred und George lachten aus Leibeskräften. Natürlich hatte ihre Mom die Scherzartikel noch nicht gefunden, und so konnten sie Pansy jetzt mit ihrem Gummiwurm ärgern.<p>

„Das ist doch nur 'ne Attrappe", meinte Draco schließlich, da ihm das Gequietsche ganz schön auf die Ketten ging.  
>Pansy hielt inne und piekte das Ding skeptisch mit ihrer Gabel an. Nichts tat sich, außer in Pansys Gesicht. Ihre kleinen Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, als könnte sie die Zwillinge so zerquetschen.<p>

Fred und George lachten immer noch, doch Pansy platzte in dem Moment der Kragen. Wütend griff sie in ihren Teller, lud ihre Hand voll und patschte sie in die Richtung der Rotschöpfe.  
>Leider ging das daneben und landete stattdessen voll auf Cormacs Spagetti.<br>„Haha du kannst nicht mal – irgh! – ...zielen", endete George und wischte sich angewidert den Brei aus dem Gesicht.

Ron prustete los und schaute belustigt auf seinen Bruder.  
>„Ach, findest du das etwas lustig?", forschte George arglistig, schnappte sich ein paar seiner Nudeln und knallte sie seinem kleine Bruder ans T-Shirt.<br>Ron fand das natürlich gar nicht unterhaltsam und wollte prompt zurückschießen. Dabei verfehlte er aber haltlos sein Ziel und traf Cormac am Kopf.  
>„SO jetzt reicht's aber!", klagte der Junge, nachdem er nun schon zum zweiten Mal getroffen wurde. Wütend schmiss er seine Gabel weg und kreischte: „ESSENSCHALACHT!"<p>

Eine Hand voll Blumenkohlauflauf unterstütze diese Aussage, und zwei Sekunden später herrschte am Tisch ein reges Durcheinander.

Alle, bis auf einen, waren damit beschäftigt Lebensmittel um sich zu ballern. Zwischen Lachen, Weinen, Kampfgeschrei und umherfliegenden Tortellini saß Snape, unfähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

Seine Hände hatten sich in die Tischkante gekrallt. Hin und Her, Milchreis und Würstchen, Spinat und Lasagne, Pommes und Eierkuchen. Hilfesuchend sah sich Snape nach Dumbledore um, doch der lachte nur aus Leibeskräften und schoss sein Sauerkraut Richtung Lee Jordan. Snape merkte wie sein linkes Augenlid zuckte.

Genau in dem Moment holte Draco aus um Ron mit seiner Hand voll Kartoffelpüree zu attackieren. Er warf, doch der Schuss ging zu hoch und landete direkt an dem Kopf des Zaubertranklehrers.  
>Das war zu viel für den Mann.<br>Die Fäuste geballt, sprang er auf, so dass der kleine Stuhl nach hinten plumpste, und schrie aus Leibeskräften: „ES REICHT! Alle Mann hören auf zu schießen! Auch sie Albus, runter mit der Möhre!"

Alle hielten sie inne und betrachteten ihren vor Wut kochenden Kindergärtner. In seinem Haar klebte noch immer das Kartoffelpüree, und tropfte langsam auf den Boden.

„Der da hat angefangen!", petzte Pansy und deutet auf George.  
>„Tu doch nicht so! Du bist genauso schuld! Du hast sogar noch Grießbrei in deinen Händen", herrschte George sie an.<br>„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Pansy unschuldig und klatschte dem Weasley das Essen ins Gesicht.  
>Schon wieder fingen alle an sich mit Lebensmitteln zu bombardieren, doch dieses Mal griff Snape sofort ein.<br>„STOPP! SOFORT AUFFHÖREN!", tobte er vollkommen außer sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf dabei so, dass das Püree nach allen Seiten spritzte.  
>Snape holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, und mit einem Wisch waren das ganze Essen und all die Flecken verschwunden.<br>„Ihr werdet jetzt alle rüber ins Schlafzimmer gehen, euch umziehen und hinlegen. Haben wir uns verstanden?", schrie Snape, und sein Hals fühlte sich schon ganz rau an.

„Und was ist mit unserem Nachtisch, Sir?", fragte Draco ganz vorsichtig.  
>Snape drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu ihm herum und schniefte wie ein Stier, der gleich angreift.<br>„Ins Bett. Sofort!", zischte er und schenkte ihm eine tödlichen Blick.  
>Draco schaute seinen Patenonkel mit großen ängstlichen Augen an und war der erste, der ins Nebenzimmer flitzte.<p>

„Und warum haben Sie nicht eingegriffen?", fragte Snape jetzt vorwurfsvoll an Dumbledore gewandt. Der saß ganz ruhig da und fischte sich eine Erbse aus dem bekleckerten Bart. Der Spruch war nur für die Kinder gedacht gewesen, weswegen die zwei Erwachsenen immer noch dreckig waren.

„Och Severus, mein Junge", begann er milde. Snape merkte, wie ihm schon wieder das Blut in den Kopf schoss, angesichts Dumbledores Gelassenheit. Nur mit viel Mühe konnte er sich beherrschen nicht loszuschreien, als der Ältere aufstand und munter auf ihn zukam.  
>„Das hat doch Spaß gemacht. Schauen Sie sich doch mal um. Nirgendwo sind bleibende Schäden entstanden", versicherte er und deutete auf den schon wieder sauberen Tisch.<br>„Ich habe Kartoffelpüree im Haar", bemerkte Snape und funkelte seinen Vorgesetzten düster an. KEIN PUNKT! Wenn

Dieser lachte aber nur. Snapes vernichtender Blick wirkte nicht annähernd so fruchteinflößend, wenn ihm dabei gelbes Püree ins Gesicht tropfte...  
>„Ohne Brei sieht sein Haar auch nicht besser aus", flüsterte Harry zu Ron. Dabei vergaß er aber Snapes super Gehör.<p>

„POTTER, Sie...", begann der Zaubertranklehrer und wollte auf den Jungen zu stapfen. Dumbledore hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte seine Chance, zog die Tür zu und flüchtete schnell zu seinem Bett, wo sein kleiner Schalfanzug bereit lag.  
>Snape wollte protestieren, doch Albus kam ihm zuvor.<br>„Harry hat absolut recht! Niemandem steht Kartoffelmus so gut wie Ihnen", versicherte er begeistert. Ungläubig blickte Snape zwischen den zwei leuchtenden blauen Augen hin und her, als hoffte er in einem von beiden eine Antwort auf dieses unerklärliche Verhalten zu finden.

„Hier mein Junge", sagte Albus entspannt, und steckte dem Jüngeren ein Zitronenbonbon in die Brusttasche seiner Robe. Mit offenem Mund gaffte der Schwarzhaarige dem langbärtigen Mann hinterher, als er leichtfüßig aus der Tür spazierte, als wäre hier gar nichts vorgefallen.  
>Manchmal fragte sich Snape, ob sein Boss nur so gelassen tat, oder ob er allen Ernstes so naiv war. Wahrscheinlich war es die Mischung aus beidem, die aus ihm den berühmten Albus Dumbledore machte.<p>

Schnell schüttelte Severus den Kopf und musste feststellen, dass er doch tatsächlich auf die Tür gestarrt hatte. Schleunigst richtete er den Zauberstab auf sich und ließ das gelbe Zeug verschwinden.

Dann ging er auf den Nebenraum zu, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und hielt inne. Selbst von hier draußen konnte Severus das Gezeter hören: Lautes Geschrei und Kinderlachen, alles außer die Ruhe und Ordnung, die sich Snape jetzt herbeisehnte.

Er würde es doch nie schaffen, da drüben das Chaos zu beseitigen! Zumindest nicht so schnell, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen ;)<p>

Ein Review würde mich natürich sehr freuen, aber das wisst ihr ja ;P

glg SweetyTweeety :)


	7. Rotkäpchen und andere Thriller

**Rotkäppchen und andere Thriller**

Snape hielt immer noch die Klinke zum Nebenzimmer umklammert, aber er drückte sie nicht herunter. Stattdessen rief er so laut, dass man es definitiv auch auf der anderen Seite der Tür hören musste: „Ich werde jetzt rein kommen und ihr wollt nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn ich auch nur einen außerhalb seines Bettes erwische!"

Es war vielleicht nicht der beste Trick, aber er wirkte.  
>Zufrieden lauschte Snape dem aufgeregten Gequietsche und Geraschel, bis auf einmal alles still war. Dann öffnete Severus die Tür und trat ein.<p>

Er liess seinen Blick über den Raum wandern. Wie er gehofft hatte, lagen alle Kinder in ihren Betten, doch dann bleib sein Blick an einem Jungen hängen, der ganz gelassen in der Mitte des Raumes stand und ihn abwartend angrinste.

„Und, auf was warten Sie Finnigan?", erkundigte sich Snape überrascht.  
>„Na ja ich möchte halt wissen was dann passiert. Meine Mom sagt, dass ich sehr neugierig bin", erklärte Seamus sachlich und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen interessiert an.<p>

Snape überlegte, ob das hier alles heute ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte. War schon wieder April? Oder war er in so eine Muggelsendung wie „versteckte Kamera" rein geraten?

Kommentarlos ging der Mann auf den Jungen zu, nahm in hoch und schleppte ihn zu seinem Bett. „Anziehen!", meinte er bestimmt, und deutete auf den kleinen grünen Schalfanzug mit süßen kleinen Bienchen drauf.

„Das doch langweilig...", murrte Seamus leise, begann sich aber dennoch umzuziehen.

Snape ging indes prüfend durch die Reihen. Alle Bettchen waren belegt.

Bis auf… „Wo ist Ronald Weasley?", fragte Snape entnervt.

„Der ist aufm Töpfchen. Oh Pardon, Hermine, ich meine er besucht die Toilette", erklärte Fred grinsend.  
>„Also musste er doch mal", schrie Dean triumphieren dazwischen.<p>

In dem Moment kam der Rotschopf in seinem kastanienbraunen Pyjama durch die Tür. „Legen Sie sich hin, Weasley, dann kann ich nämlich endlich gehen und –"  
>„Aber du erzählst uns doch noch eine Geschichte, oder Onkel Sev?", fragte Draco und blinzelte Snape mit großen Augen an.<p>

„Nein Mister Malfoy, das werde ich nicht, und Ihre Kulleraugen ziehen bei mir nicht", versicherte der Professor unnachgiebig.

Schlagartig veränderte sich die Mimik des Blonden und er zog eine Schmolllippe.  
>„Ohne Geschichte können wir nicht einschlafen! Stimmt's?", rief trotzig in die Runde.<p>

Selten waren alle vierundzwanzig Kinder einer Meinung, doch das gerade war so ein Moment.  
>Alle riefen sie im Chor und katschten dazu den „We will rock you"-Song<br>„Wir wolln, Wir wolln, ne Geschichte hörn, Geschichte hörn!"  
>Immer und immer wieder. Snapes Kopf schien dem Platzpunkt gefährlich nahe und so stöhnte er: „Also schön, aber nur eine!"<br>„JAAAA" ein ohrenbetäubendes Jubeln war zu hören, und dann waren alle still und schauten erwartungsvoll zu Severus Snape, der sich auf einen kleinen Stuhl niedergelassen hatte.

„Na schön, also ich erzähle euch das Märchen Rotkäppchen", sagte Snape und fing an: „Vor langer Zeit..."  
>„Stop! Beginnen nicht alle Märchen mit ‚Es war einmal'?", platzte Blaise dazwischen.<br>„Mister Zabini?"  
>„Ja?"<br>„Halten Sie den Mund", stauchte ihn der Schwarzhaarige zusammen.

„Noch mal von vorne. Also, es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit, ein junges Mädchen, welches mit seiner Mutter am Rande eines Waldes wohnte. Diese Mädchen hieß Rotkäppchen!"  
>„Warum?", rief Cormac neugierig dazwischen.<br>„Weil es immer eine rote Kappe trug", erklärte Snape geduldig.  
>„Und warum?", fragte McLaggen weiter.<br>„WEIL PINK SCHON AUSVERKAUFT WAR!", schrie Snape in die Runde.  
>„Also da wir die Modefragen jetzt geklärt hätten, würde ich gerne fortfahren. Eines Tages war Rotkäppchens Großmutter krank, und das Mädchen sollte losgehen, um ihr Suppe zu bringen."<p>

„Es heißt Kuchen und Wein", bemerkte Hermine neutral.  
>„Wie meinen Sie das, Granger?", erkundigte sich Snape.<br>„Ich habe das Buch der Gebrüder Grimm gelesen, Sir, und da heißt es eindeutig ‚Kuchen und Wein'", meinte die Brünette ruhig.

„Nun Miss Granger, da dieses Märschen auf Jahrhundertalten Überlieferungen basiert, die von anno dazumal stammen könnten, ist es durchaus möglich, das sich verschiedene Varianten gebildet haben", erklärte ihr Snape, der krampfhaft bemüht war, nicht auszurasten.

„Suppe ist auch irgendwie einleuchtender, immerhin ist die Oma ja krank, was will sie denn da mit Kuchen und Wein", verteidigte ihn Draco.  
>„Aber wird die Suppe nicht kalt, bis das Mädchen da ist? Die hatten früher doch noch keine Mikrowelle?", warf Dean ein.<br>„Vielleicht war es ja eine Tütensuppe?", rätselte Seamus.  
>„Was ist eine Mikrowelle oder eine Tütensuppe?", fragte nun Blaise, dem beide Begriffe fremd waren.<p>

„Man kann Suppe auch wieder aufkochen, denn Feuer hatten sie damals schon. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mikrowellen. Das Blaise, sind Muggelerfindungen und..."

Während Hermine eine Erklärung ablieferte, die zu Wikipedia gepasst hätte, saß Snape angespannt da und presste seinen Kiefer zusammen, um nicht loszuschreien.  
>Seine Hände lagen verkrampft auf seinen Knien. Er zählte innerlich bis zehn, bevor er mit annähernd ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr: „Die Suppe blieb warm, weil sie in einer Thermoskanne war. Seien Sie einfach mal still, Granger", rief Snape, da die Brünette schon wieder den Mund geöffnete hatte, um ihn auf seine historischen Ungenauigkeiten hinzuweisen.<p>

„So, die Mutter gab ihr also die Thermoskanne und meinte, Rotkäppchen sollte auch ja nicht vom Wege abkommen, denn im Wald lebte ein böser Wolf…"

„Wie heißt der Wolf?", fragte Seamus dazwischen.  
>„Der Wolf hat keinen Namen", erklärte Snape gereizt.<br>„Er braucht aber einen Namen. Jeder heißt doch irgendwie", warf jemand ein.  
>„Schön dann heißt er eben… Wolfgang", erzählte Snape genervt.<p>

„Heu, wie kreativ", stieß Harry nüchtern aus, doch ein tödlicher Blick des Erzählers liess ihn verstummen.

„Und wie heißt Wolfgang mit Nachnamen?", erkundigte sich Dean.  
>„Müller! Klar?! Und wenn jetzt noch ein einziger dazwischen ruft, höre ich auf zu erzählen", mahnte Severus und blickte streng in die Runde.<p>

Sofort waren alle mucksmäuschenstill und starrten Snape nur interessiert an.  
>„Also… Wolfgang Müller lebte im Wald und..."<br>„Lebte er in einem Haus?", platze es aus Draco raus.  
>„Was habe ich grade gesagt, Mister Malfoy?", schnauzte ihn Snape an.<br>Schnell rechtfertigte sich der Blonde: „Aber Sev, das ist doch wichtig für die Story! Wie soll ich mir denn sein Umfeld vorstellen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß ob er in einem Haus wohnt oder in einem Apartment…"  
>„Draco, Wolfgang Müller ist ein Wolf, ein Tier, der wohnt zwischen ein paar Sträuchern und schläft auf Moos."<br>Ein mitleidiges Seufzen ging durch die Runde.  
>„Kümmert sich denn gar niemand um ihn?", fragte Katie Bell voller Mitgefühl.<br>Snape seufzte theatralisch.  
>„Schön! Dann wohnt Wolfgang halt in einem Zelt, wenn euch das besser gefällt!"<p>

Zustimmendes Geschrei und Severus fuhr fort.  
>„Also; Rotkäppchen lief in den Wald, in dem der Wolf lebte. Dieser wollte wissen was sie hier machte. Das Mädchen antwortete, dass sie ihre Großmutter besuchen geht, um ihr die Suppe zu bringen. Der Wolf meinte, dass das Rotkäppchen doch einen Blumenstrauß pflücken sollte. Das hielt sie für eine großartige Idee, und lief vom Wege ab."<p>

„Häh? Seit wann wachsen denn Blumen im Wald?", fragte Ron dümmlich.  
>„Na sie wird ihrer Oma schon keine Sonnenblumen mitgebracht haben!", erklärte ihm Fred. „IN DER ZWISCHENZEIT", fuhr Snape extra laut fort, „ging der Wolf zum Haus der Großmutter-"<br>„Da hätte er doch die Suppe mitnehmen können", bemerkte Harry verwirrt.  
>„Ja echt mal, in der Zeit hätte sie die doch schon aufwärmen können, damit sie dann, wenn Rotkäppchen kommt, alle zusammen essen können!", stimmte Ron zu.<p>

Snape bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Das war doch zum Haare ausreissen! Er merkte wie sich auch sein letztes Geduldsfädchen entzweite und schrie dann: „Der Wolf hat nicht vor mit den beiden zu dinieren! ER ist ein Tier und FRISST die Großmutter und das Rotkäppchen! Schnapp! Aus! Ende!"

Wutentbrannt schaute Severus in die Runde, seine Fäuste waren immer noch geballt und ringsherum war alles still. Doch dann passierte etwas, mit dem unser Tränkemeister nicht gerechnet hätte.

-HährHähr-

Alle 24 Kinder fingen herzzerreissend an zu schluchzen und heulen.  
>Hilflos stand Snape da und versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Nein, es wird doch alles wieder gut, man schlitzt dem Wolf dem Bauch auf und-"<p>

Das Heulen wurde lauter. Snape schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und tigerte unruhig im Raum umher.  
>Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Ganz unverhofft kam ihm ein gelbes Bonbon in den Sinn. Ein Versuch wäre es wert, dachte sich der Zaubertranklehrer, zog es aus seiner Tasche und vervielfachte es.<br>„Wer will was Süßes?", fragte Snape in die Runde, und deutete auf seine Ladung voller Zitronenbonbons.  
>Das Heulen verstummte schalartig und machte wilden „Hier! Ich"-Rufen Platz. Severus verteilte die ganzen Bonbons und sah auf seine zufriedengestellte Meute.<p>

„Also. Rotkäppchen kommt bei der Großmutter an, sie essen die Suppe und alle leben sie glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende", rasselte Snape herunter.  
>„Was wird denn aus Wolfgang Müller?", fragte Draco wissbergig und kaute auf seinem Bonbon rum.<p>

In Severus' Hirn ratterte es. Wenn ich ihnen jetzt sage, dass der Wolf eigentlich getötet wird, drehen die kleinen Monster doch gleich wieder am Sender, überlegte der Mann. Also musste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
>„Ähm Wolfgang verkaufte sein Zelt und zog bei der Großmutter ein", haspelte er schnell.<br>„Tut er die Oma wieder gesund pflegen?", fragte Katie Bell, die anscheint einen Narren an unserm Wolfgang gefressen hatte.  
>„Ja genau, der Wolf spielt die Krankenschwester!", bestätigte Snape und versuchte sich dabei einen zynischen Unterton zu verkneifen.<p>

„Und, werden die beiden Freunde?", fragte Pansy und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
>„Ja Miss Parkinson, die allerdicksten Freunde. Tauschen Strickmuster und Rezepte aus, gehen zusammen shoppen und Cappuccino schlürfen, etc.", spann Snape schnell zusammen.<br>„Wird Rotkäppchen da nicht eifersüchtig?", wollte Ron wissen.  
>Snape atmete einmal tief ein. Er spürte wie seine Geduld am seidenen Faden baumelte.<br>Angespannt drehte er sich zu dem Rotschopf um und setzte mit letzter Kraft ein gespieltes Grinsen auf. Zwischen fast zusammengebissen Zähnen presste seine Antwort hervor: „Nein, Mister Weasley, Rotkäppchen ist eine sehr tolerante Persönlichkeit. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Also schlaft nun endlich. BITTE!"

„Und was ist dir Moral von der Geschichte?", erkundigte sich Hermine.  
>„Die Moral, Miss Granger, lautet: Machen Sie ihren Mittagsschlaf oder Sie werden vom bösen Wolf gefressen", entgegnete Severus zynisch.<br>Ein angsterfülltes Stöhnen ging durch die Runde, nur Hermine fragte gelassen: „Wie genau haben Sie es eigentlich geschafft Pädagoge zu werden?"  
>„Also das ist ja wohl…", schnappte der Professor, aber da die Beweggründe seiner Einstellung wirklich kompliziert waren, stand er einfach auf und sagte: „So, jetzt schlaft endlich!"<br>„Gute Nacht Professor Snape", kam es im Chor.

Schnellen Schrittes verschwand der Mann aus der Tür. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt losgeeilt um sich sofort einen starken Espresso zu machen. Doch aus er Erfahrung wusste er, dass es besser war noch ein wenig zu warten. Denn auch wenn seine vermeintlichen Engel sich gerade brav in ihre Betten gekuschelt hatten, befürchtete Snape, dass mindestens einer gleich wieder hier draußen stehen würde, weil er ja gar nicht müde war.

Also setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige hin und las seinen Tagespropheten zu Ende.

Im Zimmer nebenan, hatte sich ein kleiner Harry glücklich in seine Bettdecke gekuschelt. Er war schon halb im Traumland, als auf einmal ein fliegender Eisbär auf seinem Gesicht landete.

_Ja dises Kapitel hat wirklich lange gedauert. Wäre wirklich schön wenn mir jemand seine Meinung schreibt .. oder ob hier überhaupt noch jemand liest nach so einer langen Zeit. Ein paar Ideen gibt es nämlich noch! :D _

_glg _


End file.
